


Accident Prone Alpha

by NudeScientist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hanji, Clumsy Eren Yeager, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fights, Game of Thrones References, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Hanji has nicknames, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Levi, Rutting, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attempts at humor, non-binary Hanji Zoe, the sex talk, ”Google It”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudeScientist/pseuds/NudeScientist
Summary: Levi has always imagined meeting his mate in highly improbable ways. So running into each other on the street Saturday is as boring as it gets. Until he gets hit by a car.Suddenly, Levi’s life is a whole lot of waiting rooms and too much excitement for his poor homosexual heart.





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi fic thing. Whoo! I’m very excited to present this to you! I’ve been sitting on the plot for a while now. I hope I can make you laugh today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Hello! Remember that time I said I was going to "love up" on the first three chapters. That was a lie. I loved up all of them. This story needed a lot of work to feel more consistent plot-wise, character-wise, voice-wise. Basically everything. Forgive me for making you guys wait for so long for an update but I refuse to post another half assed chapter ever again.

“Hello all! Here we have our resident grump, Levi Ackerman, my best friend and roommate. Age 32. Height 5- OUCH!”

Levi smirks at their pain and nods to himself. It was a good kick. He stomps his Doc Marten combat boots as he struts down the street not bothering to do the window shopping he, Hanji, and Erwin intended. He’s already in a foul enough mood, spending cash on clutter he’ll likely throw out in a week or two is wasteful. It’s why Hanji installed a deadbolt on their door. He would not hesitate to purge the shit in their room at the first opportunity. 

“Everything smells like shit. Why did I let you talk me into going outside? Maybe it's you. When did you last take a bath?” Levi mutters. His nose is too sensitive for public spaces nowadays. The older an alpha or omega are the more keen their scent and nose becomes. He is often overwhelmed by scents and has become a bit of a recluse due to the headaches and the stares. A bit being a significant understatement. Levi only leaves the apartment when necessary. Like how Hanji only returns to it when they absolutely must.

“Because you need sunshine, you grumpy gumdrop! You can’t stay locked away all day! How will you find your mate?” Hanji drones on about vitamin D levels linked to depression and scent exposure but gets distracted by a shop selling herbs and $3 palm readings.

“They’re right you know. Your mate isn’t going to show up at your door.” Levi rolls his eyes at this statement. Its possible. Unlikely but possible. He opens his mouth to express the thought but Erwin beats him to it. “Don’t even say they might. Your receptionist accepts all your deliveries and you only order takeout from two restaurants. I doubt Braus or the family run Thai spot down the street is hiring.”

Levi promptly shuts his mouth. Erwin has a point. It’s still not impossible. His mate might have a broken down car and decides to knock on his door for a jump. (Levi doesn’t have a car but still. It’s the meeting that counts.) They might have a secret thing for sugar cookies at 3am and they might bump into each other at the store. (Levi never actually buys his cookies at 3am. He just bakes them at 3am.) They might be running away from an assassin and runs into the most unassuming house on the block. (Levi lives in an apartment building. On the twenty third floor. In a very assuming building. So unless his mate is getting assasinated in the penthouse above him, it’s unrealistic. Still, it counts. For something. Probably.) His mind conjures all kinds of possibilities because that’s what a writer’s mind does.

“I know you’re going for the whole pale vampire with a sexy ‘I’m-too-good-for-you look-at-my-bitch-face’ vibe but you need sunshine dear. Fresh air. People. Something to drink that isn’t black tea. They’re all very good for you. And I miss you! I’ve been crashing at Moblit’s place for almost two weeks.”

Levi knows. He’s be savouring the silence and not having to Febreeze every room Hanji enters. He uses the rug steamer less and their shared kitchen isn’t riddled with crumbs or Hanji’s culinary experiments. Having a beta roommate seemed like a good deal initially. He wouldn’t be alone all the time and he’d have someone help him cook and clean after his heats. It’s the only thing Hanji is good for aside from being a persistent pain in his ass.

Levi rolls his eyes in response. Yes his “friends” are “right” but he doesn’t have to like it. He goes to fold his arms but a scent stronger than anything he’s ever smelled pushes past his scent blocking face mask. The smell of pine and cloves and belonging invades his senses. It’s so good. God, he’s never smelled anything like it. He wants to present right there. He wants to weep or slick. Wants to collapse on the filthy sidewalk and let out the loudest Omegan whine possible because this can only be his Alpha. His mate.

Hanji and Erwin stop to see what’s wrong with him but Levi’s already taken the mask off and is scenting the air. They’re getting closer. His eyes water at the sheer euphoria broadcasted in the scent of his fated mate. The anticipation has him shaking in his $180 boots.

_Come closer. Closer. Find me. Find me._

He can’t wait. The pressure in his chest is making his breath stutter. Hanji grabs his wrist to get his attention. He hears their questions, voices laced in concern but his mate is there. Right there. Right across the street.

Thank you Jesus and the seven sisters.

He’s gorgeous. Somewhere in Levi’s mind he thinks he’s never seen anyone so casually beautiful. No one in the seven kingdoms could look like this on a warm Saturday morning. Season 7 Jon isn’t even close.

His mate is a male, thankfully, because Levi has a very lovely relationship with his prostate and if he’s not getting fucked, the relationship might suffer. All he can take in is his tan skin, his wide and blinding smile, the fitting grey t shirt and jeans, and his man bun. It’s so much better than Snow’s. 

His Alpha sprints across the street and proceeds to get hit by a car. He isn’t tossed in the air and he doesn’t skid like a GTA game. A brief “WASTED” banner flashes does in Levi’s mind's eye before he pushes the image away.

Levi is in shock. He just met his mate and now he’ll be bonded to a vegetable and _oh god oh god oh god_. He’ll never be knotted properly because coma patients can’t give consent. He’ll never have kids. He’ll never grow old and grey with his beautiful mate because he won’t be able to keep him on life support forever. He’s a writer, the publishing company has shit insurance. He’ll have to pull the plug sometime and he’ll only have Hanji and Erwin to comfort him and he’d rather kill himself than live his whole life without his mate because that’s true unwavering love and he’s already kneeling in the street with his mates gorgeous face in his hands and he wants to cry a little but he can’t cry because his Alpha is directing the brightest and most beautiful smile at him. All he can do is stare and stare and stare before he blurts out the first thing on his mind.

“Are you stupid? Fuck. Shit, sorry. My friend called an ambulance already. Don’t try to move, okay?”

His mate blinks a few times to collect himself just to utter the word, “Omega.” The awe in his mate’s voice makes his little gay heart skip a beat. He was positive the gods slipped too much sexy into the mix when they handcrafted the beautiful moron splayed out on the concrete. 

“Stupid Alpha. I wasn’t going to run from you.” Levi admonishes, rolling his eyes at the boy while pushing his shoulders into the road. The Alpha is already making grabby hands at him trying to sate his instincts by tending to his rattled mate. “Stay. You’re gonna give me a heart attack. I can tell.”

Levi is afraid he’ll worsen his Alphas injuries by him moving too much. Instead he lowers himself to sit on his calves and rests the Alpha’s head on his thighs. His mate’s eyes are an arresting blue green and hazel that he’s sure he’s only seen on TV. Nothing in nature could possibly compete but the ocean at sunset, just before the water transitions from blues and greens to orange and gold. Levi won't break eye contact. Finds that he can’t even if he wants to. He does not want to. 

A loud “EREN” sounds off across the street where a group of what looks like teenagers stand, some concerned, others amused. Behind him Hanji, on the phone with an ambulance asks “Hey sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Eren apparently.” Levi receives another blinding smile from the Alpha as he runs his fingers through the boy’s chocolate locks that rest on his forehead.

“If they’re calling Trost medical tell them not to send an ambulance. Nothing's broken. Armin will look me over then we’ll just go to the hospital.” The entire time he speaks he’s looking directly at Levi releasing a soothing combination of pine and rain. Levi’s shoulders loosen and slump a bit. He stops grinding his teeth and even the crease between his brows lessen.

“Little Alpha cutie you need medi--“

“Eren!” A raven haired alpha falls to her knees beside him and starts lifting his shirt. A quiet blonde… Omega person, Levi isn’t sure of their gender and it would be rude to assume (Thanks Hanji), kneels on the other side checking his legs.

Levi feels Eren tense then yelp before he shoots up, pulling his shirt down and batting her hands off of him. “Mikasa! Not in front of my mate. What if he thinks we’re a thing!?”

Mikasa, apparently, rolls her eyes and lets an exasperated sigh fall from her lips. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m your sister. I’m sure he can understand. He seems to have some common sense since he didn’t run into the street like someone I know.” She glares daggers at him now that she’s confirmed her brother is alright.

The blonde omega mushroom person perks up at the word mate and snaps their head towards Levi with another blinding smile that makes Levi a little uncomfortable. People don’t smile at him very often aside from Hanji and her smiles are devious or creepy, nothing like the fucking explosion of highly compressed space matter that is the collection of teeth on this small fungus persons face. “Hi, I’m Armin. You’re really Eren’s mate?”

Levi blinks twice. “Yes?”

The blonde omega person ignores his questioning tone to address the now embarrassed Alpha. “Nothing broken. Some small bruises on your hips. Nothing standard over the counter painkillers won’t help.” Armin pats Eren’s shoulder twice and stands. He walks to Hanji to communicate with the dispatcher. 

Eren himself stands and extends a hand to help Levi up. He swoons a bit at the height difference. Normally tall people piss him off but this. This is nice. 

Cue the Owen Wilson wow. Alpha is built.

Now that Levi’s Omega is no longer heart broken about having to die alone he can go back to shamelessly eye fucking Eren. He got a glimpse before the accident now he can appreciate the view. Chocolate (soft) hair. Adorable face. Boyish but not childlike. Striking blue green eyes. A wonderfully warm smile that awakens the swarm in his stomach. Imposing shoulders and gloriously thick arms with veins everywhere. Levi bites his lip at the veins. Goddamnit. He can almost feel the walls he’s going to get fucked against.

Just imagining Eren above him, his entire person shrouded by muscles, that strong Alpha scent, and wonderfully tan skin. Levi’s own scent takes on a more pungent note at the image, his eyes dilate wondering if that tan and those veins stretch all the way to his cock.

Hanji snaps fingers in his face before his fantasy gets out of hand. “Hellooo Levi honey.”

“What?” Levi blinks rapidly the image of Eren bare, flushed red and dripping sweat sliding down his biteable collarbones with each movement. Fuck. Now is not the time for boners. Later when he’s swimming in his Alpha’s scent naked and panting on his bed with thick fingers--

Bad Levi.

Levi clears his throat and refocuses on his surroundings. Eren and Armin are blushing furiously but Armin has enough shame to look away. Eren looks… hungry and Levi needs to reign it in because the pants he’s wearing are not meant for slick. That’s one bitch of a stain he does not want to deal with.

While Levi works through his embarrassment a group of people approach. One with a long face and amber eyes shouts “We saw that Jaeger. Pay up!” Some laugh except the girl version of Armin and a tall boy with a huge and adorable smattering of freckles.

Levi is annoyed at first for a few reasons. Who laughs at someone after they’ve been hit by a car? Who is this Alpha asshole spreading his funk everywhere? Why does the blonde little angel child look like she’s being held hostage by the freckled smirking bitch? Are these really Eren’s friends?

Levi, as per usual, doesn’t hesitate to express that sentiment. With a clipped “You need better friends” and glare, the group of barely pubescent children shut up. The silence that follows is pretty telling of Levi’s introduction. Bad. It’s interrupted by Eren’s ridiculously lovely laugh and Armin’s sputtering.

Though it was kind of true, Eren wouldn’t find a better group of friends than his.

Levi watched a mischievous smirk spread across the annoying Alpha’s face. “Whose this? Getting desperate Jaeger? Have to borrow someone else’s omega to get the job done?”

The growl from Eren was enough to electrocute the air around them and also pull a small barely audible moan from Levi. The amber eyed Alpha puts his hands up in submissiveness and bares his neck.

Alpha is dominant.  
Alpha protects.

“Damn Eren. My apologies.”

Levi is suddenly grabbed up in the Alpha’s arms and is pulled off his feet. The movement rough and Levi stumbles. Somewhere in the background Erwin’s warning growl nearly interrupts the moment. If only Levi cared about his friend’s concern more than the aggression and lust in his mate’s gaze. Eren places his hands on his cheeks gently contradicting the dilation of his pupils and locks eyes with him. Softly he asks something no one else would dare ask their mate so soon after meeting.

“I want to scent mark you. Can I?”

He almost says no. Scenting is just a mild form of displaying possession. To do so publicly just because some dickhead Alpha claimed Levi wasn’t his? He really wants to say no. Eren is too possessive, too soon. His mother’s warnings ring in his ear. 

_Don’t give everything to any Alpha._.

He can’t say no. Truly can’t when those fierce possessive eyes melt into something soft and understanding. Of course he’d understand. It’s too soon.

Just this once he’ll overlook it. “Yes.” He mentally apologizes to his mother for ignoring her warning. As Eren tilts his head, revealing more of the pale column of flesh. The sensation of his mate’s mouth hovering over his pulse is too seductive an image to resist. A moment is spared only to inhale the fresh scent from the oils stimulated by the Alpha’s proximity. Then Eren scents him viciously, roughly rubbing their necks together to create a delicious medley of their combined fragrances. A harmony of pine, clove, mint and lavender perfumes the air around them until Levi climbs into his alpha’s arms purring quietly, settling into his neck. Lost to himself but home in his arms. Torn asunder and glued together. Bits of Eren in his soul. On his skin. In his heart.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mine. Ours._

It’s bliss. He’s never been scented by anyone other than his mother. The slick fragrant oils of his mate’s send cooling chills down his neck and settle warm in his spine like the feeling of turning on a heater for the first time of the year. The skin on his neck tingles like he rubbed his mother’s peppermint oil on his skin. Soothing but not enough. Wants the Alpha to rub his oils on his every inch not just his neck. Wants the man to reach into his chest and soothe the dull ache that resided in his core since he presented on his Uncle’s couch so many years ago. Dislikes that the Alpha neglected to mark the opposite side and every other part. 

“Mine. No one else’s.”

The Alpha dominance in Eren’s voice is palpable. It pleases Levi to no end that this electrifying Alpha that smells stronger than anyone else is his. 

A small, almost drugged “Yes. Yours.” falls from the Omega’s lips. For a moment it’s perfect. Levi has found his mate. Maybe he can be soft around him. Maybe he can trust this one Alpha. He can get rid of the vague feeling of longing he buried in the pages of his novels. He can shut up his annoying fucking inner omega and enjoy life outside the confines of his apartment.

The moment was ended by a fierce shriek from none other than Hanji Zoe.

“I’m going to die from all this adorableness! Look Erwin! Our little Levi baby is snuggling!”

Levi scrambles down from Eren and kicks Hanji in the same spot from before. “Shut the fuck up Four-eyes. Learn how to read the room you obnoxious freak.”

Hanji screams “We’re outside” through laughter while grabbing their shin. Erwin chortles for a bit clearly amused by his friends antics. Some of Eren’s friends join in only because Hanji doesn’t seem to mind.

Off to the side, a blue van pulls to the curb beside the group blocking the street. The door is decorated with the most ostentatious design Levi has ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on. That’s saying something considering Hanji tried to make biodegradable clothes. A black and white tiger is launching itself through a ring of fire. A bald Eagle is soaring across in the background with fireworks coming out of its ass. All surrounded by an American flag serving as the backdrop.

Eren notices the incredulous look on Levi’s face. “He lost a bet.” Because that explains it. Very well actually. “Reiner kind of likes it so it stayed.”

A burly blonde sticks his head out the window with a wide grin and says “Get in losers. We’re going … doctoring? Does that work?” The driver with his cropped brown hair shakes his head.

“God Reiner. Could you be any more gay?” Jean sighs with a grimace. He moves to slide the van door open and clamors in. The freckled omega and alpha climb in, followed by the kidnapped blonde.

Reiner chuckles and fired back, “If Bert ever wants to top, sure.”

A collections of laughs, ‘ew’ and a single ‘Reiner!” come from the group. Levi looks back to Hanji and Erwin. Hanji shrugs making a might-as-well gesture Erwin nods with his annoying stately neck. They didn’t have solid plans in the first place. Window shopping and getting wine drunk aren’t things to put on a to do list. 

“Make room for three more guys. Lap up, you know the drill.” Eren says as he climbs in scooting to the window in the front row. Levi follows Eren in and tries to settle next to him but is pulled into the boys lap. Strong, confining arms wrap around his waist. The Alpha rests his chin on his shoulder as Hanji and Erwin climb in beside them. It’s an extremely uncomfortable moment later before Eren asks if he’s alright with sitting in his lap. It says a lot about his mate and the small revelation pulls him back from the contact high he experiences from his Alpha’s pheromones. 

Pushy? No. Possessive? Yes. Inconsiderate? No. Levi turns to gage his friends and sneak a peek at his mate’s face. It hits him suddenly soon as he sees it. It’s so obvious after one good look into those wide blue green pools. Eager.

Isn’t that the most adorable thing ever? Definitely a big puppy. 

“Normal people ask before they pull people in their laps.”

“Oh. Nothing about us is normal Mr. Dude.” says the bald kid behind him.

The van merges into light Saturday morning traffic and they proceed to the hospital. Levi feels two fingers placed at the back of his head. “Alright Mr. Mate. Here in Bert’s van we have a little el tradicion.”


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know all about yooouuu. 
> 
> Right okay? I got rid of the singing. Didn't feel write.
> 
> Get it? *knee slaps*
> 
> *slinks away embarrased*

“I love a good initiation ritual” Hanji exclaims. Her mind is probably whirling with the possibilities. Even Levi conjured up a sex ritual, blood sharing and a jump in. He’s sure he can kick some ass if it comes to that. He’s undoubtedly excited and a little weary to see what the group has in mind. 

Jean joins from the back seat, “Rapid Fire Ten Questions!”

Levi is confused. “What?” He figured it’d be something more ridiculous than ten questions. He can do ten questions easy. 

“These are probably going to be the most invasive questions anyone had ever asked you. Don’t underestimate these idiots.” Eren’s lips brush over his ear as he breaths the words into his soul. The contact has blood rushing to his face and feeds the swarm in his stomach. Levi should probably not let him whisper to him in public like that. Eren holds him a little tighter as if he can smell the desire just beneath his skin. Levi shifts a little closer and relaxes even more into his arms.

“Right!” The smirking Alpha with the hostage angle omega shouts. “Rapid Fire Ten Questions!”

A mini Hanji looking girl with food in her mouth asks, “Favorite Color?”

“Rich bitch purple.” Levi deadpans daring anyone to say some shit. Purple is a magnificent color and anyone who says others can eat his ass.

Jean laughs. “Rich bitch? That’s new.”

“I dig it. I’m Ymir. This is my darling Krista. Look at her wrong and I will hurt you. Understood?”

Levi looks offended. “I’m not into lolitas. Thanks.”

“Next.” Connie prompts. “It’s not rapid fire questions if it takes forever to get to the next one.” 

The freckled one sitting next to Jean pipes up. “Sleeping position?”

“Stomach.”

“Face down ass up I see.” Ymir snarks. “Good for you Eren.” Why her mind went there immediately is an even more interesting question he doesn’t get to ask.

“Ymir!” The little kidnapped blonde, Krista, reprimands her.

Levi swears he hears someone dramatically ward against PDA and ‘lesbian cooties.’ As much as he wants to scoff and dismiss the ridiculousness of the comment he can’t restrain the amusement in his eyes or the small upturn of his mouth. What a bunch of fucking kids. 

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Levi slaps Hanji for their shit because they don’t know how to shut the hell up. 

“Okay okay. Eight more.” Eren announces

The Hanji lookalike asks again. “How old are you?”

Mikasa finally joins the conversation to tell the girl, Sasha, that she’s not allowed any more questions because they’re boring.

“32.”

“Are you a virgin?” A “spicy” comes from the backseat in the growing quiet.

The quiet grows. 

It’s kind of fucked up how every other question gets input from the goddamn peanut gallery but when it comes to his inexperience it’s crickets. No one says a peep until the bald kid speaks up again. “A cherry to match our boy over here! Seven left! Take it away Reiner.”

“Do you even lift bro?”

Levi raises a sculpted eyebrow and an equally well crafted bicep. He flexes twice. He’s all muscle and soft pale skin laced with kickass. “A little.”

Sasha slaps the seat behind him and mumbles through her pickles. “Connie get muscles like that.”

“One-to-ten. How pretty is Eren?” comes from Jean’s omega.

“Solid 9 when his dick isn’t pressed up agency ainst my ass.” 

Eren hisses “Snitch!” in his ear and tries to nip Levi’s lobe. He pulls away just in time to avoid the imminent boner that would surely follow such an intimate action.

“Next!”

“Are you high right now?”  
“Do you ever get nervous?”  
“Are you single?”  
“I heard you fucked his girl is it true?”  
“You getting money?”

Levi thinks Eren’s friends might be even more annoying than Hanji. Until Hanji begins to laugh then well, the cackling bitch still wins because she’s right in his damn ear. 

Eren’s embarrassment is tangible and it’s kind of cute how he wants to impress his mate. Levi is glad Hanji taken control of the situation or he'd be witnessing a whole other kind of interrogation. One far less innocent. 

“Guys. Please shut up.”

Sasha shouts. “Booo! You’re so boring Eren. Me Alpha, you peasants. Obey. Blah blah.” 

“Mate. Mine. You shut face.”

“Growl Growl. Anger stomp.”

The taunts echo around the van from everyone but Levi’s company. Eren argues back and does eventually growl at his freinds because they’re “annoying pissants that cant shut the fuck up so help me gods.” They only laugh harder at the utterance.

“Some Alpha you are!” is the last comment on the matter.

“Levi.” His name is somber in the Alpha’s mouth. He head tilts toward the window and down to get a little privacy.

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about homicide?”

“My roommate is a mad scientist. I’m sure they have enough acid to get rid of three-four bodies. Who first? I call dibs on the dumb bitch next to me.”

“Ymir then Jean. Jean would be too far up Marco’s ass to notice she’s missing. Ymir sustains herself on Jean being a pain in my ass. Pretty sure she eats the aggression. She’d notice he was gone.”

“Aw look! They’re planning a murder together.” Connie blurts interrupting their plans.

Eren snaps his finger with an over exaggerated “Drat! Foiled again.”

“Got any weird kinks?” Fucking Ymir. Again.

Levi tries to keep the blush off his face as he tilts his head down in a useless attempt to be shy. He’s checking out his mate’s hands instead because he has a thing for quality fingerbangings. It’s all he knows outside of his massive toy collection. It’s as far as he’d go with anyone that wanted to hook up with him. It just so happens that Eren’s nails are neat and trimmed. Clean. Thick, long fingers. He would not resist one bit. Not. At. All. They probably have thick calluses that’ll rub real nice against his rim Levi thinks. The arousal in the air is so obvious the whole pack is averting their eyes and coughing indiscreetly. Reiner even rolls down his window and pierces his lips in a desperate attempt to not burst out laughing. 

Levi tries not to think about his massive digital collection of couples during their heat/rut cycles. Telling himself not to think about makes him think about it and his mind's eye is filled with images of an omega being pinned and wreck. Her cries of delight were so arousing Levi almost hurt himself from rushing the prep.

Levi lifts his head and turns to face Ymir. “Yes.” Is as much of an answer they need before the laughs start up again. No, Levi is not shy. He owns up to his shit and well. The pack seems like the type to appreciate that sort of thing. 

“What’s your favorite Samuel L. Jackson line?” 

Hanji pipes in finally unable to stop themselves. “Oh! ‘English motherfucker, do you speak it?’ It’s not surprising considering how dirty our Little Levi’s mouth--“

Levi nearly yanks their ponytail from their head. “Call me Little Levi one more time.” Levi threatens through clenched teeth. The irritation bubbles from his skin like boiled sludge. He absolutely hates Hanji and has no idea why she’s still alive. 

Eren’s fingers softly tapping away on Levi’s thigh reign in his frustration. He finds himself entranced by the movement. His Alpha has big hands. They’re strong and look like they know what hard work is. He wonders what he does. Does he have a job? Is he a student? How old is he? They don’t seem like high school kids but Levi’s been out of high school for so long he doesn’t know what they’re like anymore.

Oh fuck. What if his mate is a high school kid? He’s gonna get arrested. They're gonna throw him under the jail. They’re gonna try to beat him up for being a child molester and Levi will have to kill someone to let them know he’s not to be fucked with. Then his sentence will be longer and he won’t get out of jail until he 60. All those heats. Unmated. Levi wants to cry again. He hasn’t cried since he was a baby but he can feel the pressure building behind his eyes and the accompanying headache and Eren wraps his arms around him laughing that delightful little laugh he has.

Levi rests his head on his mate shoulders and whispers “Please tell me you’re legal.” He knows absolutely fuck all about his mate and in the next coming days he knows instinctively that he’ll be fighting his basic instinct to mate and mark.

He’s heard the stories of omegas flushing their suppressants and birth control after meeting fated mates. A mark and pups are the greatest ways to stake a claim and solidify a bond. With or without an Alpha’s influence most omegas want to be knotted, filled and marked during their heat as soon as possible. Levi won’t deny that he feels the same urge and by Eren’s little tease earlier they both are. He needs confirmation that this isn’t illegal. As much as he’d love to be with his mate it’s not worth throwing his life away. There are some protections for age differences in fated mates but Eren is not young enough for those to be applicable.

Eren is confused at first because he doesn’t think he looks like some pockmarked high school kid but it dawns on him eventually. Levi’s eyes shone with curiosity and concern. “I’m 23.” He mumbles against Levi’s cheek. Levi is relieved but still a little apprehensive. 10 years. That’s… quite a gap. But this is his soulmate. Did the universe fuck up? Can the universe fuck up?

“You’re mate literally rocks Eren. Can we keep him?” Reiner asks reaching from the brown haired boy’s hand in the driver’s eat. 

“He can be our angry omega mascot. We’ve already got an angel, a Jesus and Freud. We’re only missing Satan.” Ymir approves of keeping Levi like getting rid of him is an option in the first place.

“He can be our Cersei!” Sasha and Connie high five because yes. They could use a Cersei. Levi thinks he wouldn’t mind sitting on the Iron Throne if he can get wine drunk and kill everyone that annoys him.

“And he’s hot.” The freckled omega says from the back seat.

“Marco!” Jean is upset.

“I’m not blind. He looks a little angry but his laugh is nice.” Correction. The freckled omega sweetheart named Marco from the backseat. Yeah. He’s Levi’s sweetheart now.

Connie reaches over to pat Jean’s shoulder and sighs softly. “Marco still loves you bro. But you gotta admit that he’s right. Even I can see he’s hot.”

“You’re the only straight one left Sasha.” Eren squeezes Levi a little tighter when the others laugh.

Ymir breaks out a prayer. “Oh sweet, sweet gay Jesus. Show this lone sheep your homo ways. Cleanse her of her heterosexuality. Bring this lost child into the light of the prism.”

Even Levi laughs at their banter. They go back and forth the rest of the short ride to Trost Medical.

Finding his mate wasn’t something he intended to do. He never actually looked for them. Didn’t submit his scent to the database. Didn’t brave the public on the off chance he’d find them. Didn’t concern himself with laws and regulations relating to mated pairs. He assumed he’d be alone until just before his Red Heat, he’d get shitfaced and some government assigned Alpha would knot him so he can live a while longer.

Not that he’d want to let some dog of the government fuck him but Hanji and Erwin wouldn’t let him die because he didn’t find his mate. His nails dig a little into Eren’s forearm it sinks in a bit.

He has found his mate.

His fated mate and holy fuck -- he hadn’t even realized how rare that is nowadays. Levi could’ve chosen a mate already. He’s thirty two . What if he fell in love and decided to mate with someone else? Would the universe still have thrown them together? Most people mate in their early twenties and here he is thirty two years old and found his mother fucking fated mate. 

It’s almost too much. It’s unbelievable. He doesn’t want to accept this is actually happening but the nose that rubs against the nape of his neck scenting his distress undoubtedly belongs to his hot as fuck Alpha. And dear gods what did Levi do to deserve this? Someone fucked up surely. Some god or goddess or 4th dimensional asshole was drunk and high off their ass when they decided Levi Ackerman should have a soulmate.

The van will be filled with his frustration soon. Just before Levi starts feeling embarrassed about his scent, Bert is parking. Jean shouts “Get the fuck out!” The relief of not unnerving the other omegas and having reached their destination diffuses Levi’s stress.

As they all climb out the Krista sidles up to him, wrapping her delicate hand around a few of his fingers and pressing herself into his side. Levi is frozen stiff.

Levi isn’t a toucher. He’s not a tactile person per se, well at all really. Not a huge fan of skin to skin contact which is why he kicks Hanji instead of slapping their stupid face. So for this tiny and utterly adorable omega to hold his hand, without provocation is new. He understands that this is a pack thing and that he has a proper pack now but it hasn’t sunk in. Nothing about this day has. All he knows is the hole in his chest doesn’t feel so empty and his shoulders aren’t so heavy. 

This small little angel baby gently squeezing his fourth and fifth fingers like a small child has his heart expanding to dangerous sizes. He gazes at her with a bit of awe and a lot of respect. He can smell her calming pheromones and can feel his omega respond in kind. The discord between his second gender and his mind calm a bit but not completely.

“You smelled a bit stressed” is all the explanation he receives before Marco wraps his hand around Levi’s forearm and presses into the other side. He’s soon surrounded comforting scents and it makes him feel a little lightheaded.

“I know you’d prefer your mate but this is what we do. Plus you smell nice.” Marco adds softly. “Krista and I have the best scents for frazzled nerves. I know today is a lot to take in and as a group sometimes these guys can be a bit much.”

“Yeah. Just know that you can call us anytime you need someone. I know you have your friends but if you need an omega to pile up or need help with your heat, we’re here.” Krista offers.

Levi looks back and forth between the two omegas part overwhelmed part confused. “Why would I need help with my heat? I’ll have Eren.”

Krista giggles a bit. “Yeah. You have Eren but he’ll want to court you even though you’re fated.”

“He won’t want to share a heat with you until you tell him so it’s up to you. He won’t force you. He most likely won’t ask. He’s a little dense to the point of inaction but in an endearing way. I promise.” Marco replies.

“So you’re saying he’s a lovable idiot.”

“Yeah” Marco laughs. “He’s a lovable idiot.”

Krista squeezes Levi’s fingers. Her face is serious but her eyes are warm and filled with genuine happiness. “Adjusting will be hard at first but welcome to the pack Levi. I’m glad you found us. If you have any questions, we’re here for you.”

Levi’s first question is about the pack actually. “Is this all the pack? And the sweaty kid and Hulk Hogan are mates?” 

Krista shakes her head in response and pulls him toward the emergency room doors following behind Sasha and Connie. “No. Mikasa’s mate couldn’t tag along unfortunately. She teaches MMA classes on Saturdays.”

“Bertolt is the sweaty kid.” Marco laughs. “They’ve been mates since high school. People gave them trouble because Bert is a beta. Eren got into a lot of fights defending him senior year.”

Levi wonders how Eren came to lead the chaotic group of his peers. “Is that how he became The Alpha? He fought for your respect?” Erwin became a pseudo-pack leader because he protected him during a vicious heat in college. Did these kids have similar experiences? He looks over his shoulder to his mate. Mikasa is fluttering around him, fretting and lecturing from what he can tell by the speed of her mouth and pinched brow. Jean looking every bit like a disgruntled parent, arms folded, scowl harsh. The slap to the back of Eren’s head even harsher. Armin is standing off to the side, chiming in occasionally while furiously typing away at his phone. 

Hanji and Erwin are standing closer to the van talking to Hulk, no- Reiner. Jean said his name was Reiner. He sees they have their phones out, they’re most likely getting contact information. Typical. Erwin would assume the parental role ASAP and Hanji is just going to be a nosy piece of shit. He catches Eren’s eye quickly and is granted a bright and cheerful smile. He looks away before the corners of his lips twitch up in response.

“They’ve known each other since Pre-K. By the time I met them freshman year Eren was already leading them.” Marco notices the look in his eyes. “He presented at fourteen, a little early but we just… knew, even when the rest of us didn’t have dynamics yet. Can’t you tell?”

Levi breaks eye contact with Marco to look back at them. Eren is desperate to get the phone from Armin. Jean is holding him back and encouraging whatever madness Armin is planning. Mikasa is pulling up her scarf to hide a smirk, eyes alight with fondness. Of course, Eren draws his eyes again. He’s magnetic. His presence screams “Look at me. Watch me. See me.” The omega in him purrs at how desirable his mate is. The goddesses have favored him greatly. 

“Annie and I are the only ones that met Eren after he presented. It only makes sense to choose our Alpha’s Alpha. Jean wouldn’t follow someone that wouldn’t keep us safe.”

“I met them in middle school.” Krista adds. “I thought it was weird for a bunch of kids that haven’t presented to have a pack leader. We only saw that type of things with adults but everyone was kind to me when I was the new kid. Then when Armin presented in the 7th grade, his grandfather was really worried about him being harassed. People think he’s weak because he’s small and being an omega made it worse. I’m sure you understand.”

Levi hums in agreement. He dealt with his fair share of bullies that thought he was weak because he was short or small. When he presented his uncle had taken him aside twice a week to “beat the instinct out.” By his junior year didn’t cow to Alphas no matter their age or if they were newly presented. The only lead he chose to recognize was his Uncle Kenny no matter how cruel the man was.

“Anyway,” Krista continues “I watched Eren and Mikasa beat up kids and adults defending him. Eren didn’t let anyone insult his friends. We would joke about him being an omega mother with how fiercely he protected all of us.Then I met Ymir freshmen year, she started to hang out with us and when Eren presented, we all knew. Like Marco said.”

They separate from their private chat as the ER doors open.

“See? He’s right there.” Sasha points at him with all the enthusiasm she can muster in her little finger.


	3. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi being terrified of Eren in rut? No more. Why? Cause I have had enought to victim!Levi.

“I heard they found Jaeger’s mate. Didn’t know it’d be you Levi.” Rico smirks. “I know we didn’t get along much in college but congratulations. We’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other. Your mate is a walking hazard” Levi shakes her hand after a moment's hesitation. If anyone has clean hands it’s a nurse, or so he hopes. Rico was never the filthy type as far as he can remember. She is friends with Hanji so the jury is still out on that one.

“Brezenska.” Which is a fairly neutral acknowledgement.

“Damn. He looks like a Levi too.” Connie mumbles. Levi is utterly confused about whatever conversation he and Sasha were having earlier but ignores them anyway.

“I’ll have to suffer you face often? Are you pack too?” Levi asks. With so many alphas following Eren it wouldn’t surprise him if there were 25 or more pack members.

She shakes her head. “No. I’ve know Jaeger since he was young. He’s in and out of the hospital all the time.”

“Rico! My honey!” Hanji bursts into the ER making a racket. The noise they generate doubles as a calling card and a warning. They’re so unashamed of how they disturb the peace. It irks Levi to no end but he knows they wouldn’t be themselves if they weren’t a whirlwind of chaos.

“Jesus fuck Hanji. We’re in the hospital. Do I need to kill you to reign it in?” Levi mutters as he begins to clenched teeth. Hanji is another reason why he doesn’t like to go out. They always tag along and he can’t take their loud ass anywhere he doesn’t want to attract attention. Which is everywhere. Which reminds him to replace his crinkled scent mask back on. 

Hospitals demand their employees use the strongest available suppressants while at work. Patients, unfortunately, are too stressed or tired to reign in the effects of their wayward emotions. Levi knows Trost Medical releases hypoallergenic scent suppressants in their air vents every 2 hours. The goddesses has truly smiled on Levi this day, not only does the room smell like nothing, there is a notice encouraging visitors to utilize the free topical suppressant sprays at the check in desk.

“Hanji. And Erwin too? Must’ve been an eventful meeting. Car accidents. Hanji being present. Eren being himself. Fun for everyone.” Rico deadpans. Levi tolerates her for this reason. When she isn’t aiming her sarcasm and insults at him, he appreciates it. He can smell the others behind him already feeling the stirrings of a headache blooming from so many unique signatures.

Eren strides up to the wait desk like he wasn’t in a car accident thirty minutes ago. Not a hint of a limp or pain. “You know how it is Rico. I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t exciting. Have you called dad down yet?” 

Levi is well versed in Alphan healing abilities thanks to Hanji’s constant prattling but not something to this extent. Eren wasn’t launched into the sky or rolled over but a hit is a hit. Levi watches Hanji watch Eren. They’ve probably already figured out a half dozen solid explanations. The widening eyes behind their glasses says they’ve got it narrowed down to three.

“Your father works here?” Erwin asks seemingly innocent. The man is a network. He shakes hands with “pompous fuckers”, as Levi so eloquently describes, every day. Today just happens to be a day he’s not wearing his monkey suit. Levi is sure he’s regretting that now.

“I mean… yeah. Kind of.“

“Dad owns the hospital.” Mikasa and Armin nudge past Eren to the desk, signs the check in sheet and exchanges greetings with Rico. “Can we take him back?”

“Sasha and Connie said he’s upright so Grisha’s coming down. Should be here in a few.”

“Grisha Jaeger is your father.” They awe and admiration in their voice is unmistakable. Hanji, if they have a dick, has a major hard on for Grisha Jaeger. In college Levi had been dragged unwillingly to more than one lecture when the first long term suppressant was manufactured by Jaeger and Dot Pixis. 

As much as he hated having to attend them, Hanji was quiet which was rare. The promised 6 hours of solitude in exchange were a blessing. He’s pulled from his recollection by a buzzing Hanji folding their hand in his, eyes wide and staring at Eren and mumbling “Old Money.”

“Old Money” is a phrase Levi deemed acceptable for the fat rich Alphas that still engage in things like omega collecting and seed “donation”. Shortly after the appearance of secondary genders, Alphas competed to spread their seed far and wide. They impregnate as many human women as possible. Human fathers paid Alphas to sleep with their daughters and wives. Those that had no children, homosexual children or only female children were the most desperate. Not every Alpha had consent but “desperate times” and all that bullshit.

When the gene pool varied enough to avoid genetic depression, alphas and omegas began taking mates amongst themselves. The most notable difference was the mating bite. A mark. A claim. An ownership. A ring of teeth that never disappeared no matter what creams, tinctures and methods were used. Alphas that still bred with humans began to bite into them only to lose their mates to shock or insanity. Their minds and bodies could not balance the chemicals and pheromones that a claiming bite conjured inside them. 

Omegas were more resilient and enjoyed the act of receiving a mark. Instead of claiming a human by keeping them barefoot and pregnant, these “Old Money” Alphas began collecting omegas. Pregnancy became less desirable after rearing so many children. The costs began to add up instead they kept omegas with a bloody bite to their throats. 

Despite his concerns he yanks Hanji down to his level by their collar because despite their concerns they’ll likely interrogate Dr. Jaeger as soon as he shows. “Listen here four eyes. No fucking jumping on the doctor. Ask him your questions from a goddamn distance. If you so much as breathe on him I will break your glasses. And no, I will not buy you new ones. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal sir!” Hanji straightens up to salute him with a fist over the heart because they really cannot help how much of a nerd they are.

Levi notices Armin creeping slowly towards them both. “Yes coconut?” Eren covers his snort with a cough and puts on an unconvincing innocent face when Armin glares at him.

“I heard you follow Dr. Jaeger’s work.” 

“I do. It's why I switch my major at the last minute. The long term suppressants breakthroughs was a genius invention. Only Pixis and Dr. Jaeger could pull off such a feat. I was in bio before, you know? Wanted to be a surgeon. Bodies are so incredibly fascinating but I fell in love with the numbers while reviewing the chemical compound of the LTS. You’re such a cutie. Are you studying to become a chemist too?” Hanji grabs at his cheeks and pinches them like Armin isn’t a grown ass man.

Armin’s voice was soft but firm. A common trait of omegas everywhere. Probably from having Alphas on his ass all the time. Levi can’t remember his voice ever being that soft. As soon as Levi began to shrink into himself and averting his eyes his Uncle beat that shit out of him. 

_”You’re an Ackerman. Not some damn Omega.”_ Kenny was right. Levi hated the bastard but he had a point. Being an omega isn’t a personality trait. It is a status, a label, a what. Not a who.

By the time Levi cares enough to tune back into Hanji and Armin talking their lips off in their own little world gossiping and jerking it to Eren’s dad’s skill. He’s not at all interested.

Instead he takes a moment for some introspection. The day has been interesting. A mate. A car accident. An “Old Money” Alpha. Levi wonders if everyone’s initial meeting with their soulmate is as chaotic. Most likely not, this hodgepodge of young adults seems like the type to manufacture their own mess from simply existing in one space. 

It will surely make for an interesting life. If he decides to mate the Alpha that is. Levi returns to Rico’s desk to sanitize his hands and forearms. Hanji touched his skin, best to tackle whatever life threatening virus existing on their person now rather than later. His mind wandering to where does he and Eren go from here.

Rico snorts at the look of concentration on the omegas face as he folds his fingers together to get every nook, cranny on his hands. She receives a sharp “Shut up” as he continues his ministrations. He long since built an immunity to the insults and curious stares like the one he’s receiving from Eren. 

He knows the Alpha is watching him. He can hear the questions on his tongue, rattling around in his head. Instead of just waiting to be confronted he admits, “I don’t have OCD nor am I a germaphobe. I find most people, places and things disgusting and ridden with filth.” He holds his head high, the challenge in his scent staining the air. He has been judged all his life for his apathetic face, for his laissez-faire attitude to other people’s lives, to the way he talks, his stature. He’s used to it. He expects it. Even from his mate. 

Instead of saying anything to reaffirm Levi’s assumptions the brunet follows his example. Making it a point to spread the sanitizer between his fingers and inspecting his nails. “Good?” Eren asks as he presents his hands to the omega.

Levi is a little more than surprised. There was no ridicule, no side eye, no fuss. His mate compiled and now is seeking his approval. He wonders if this is how easy their life can be. Both of them accommodating each other for as long as they live. Levi hums and nods his head at Eren’s attempt to appease his quirk. He feels something settle in place then, an old insecurity burying itself below the surface. He’s grateful. The feeling swells in his scent, reaches out for his mate and perfumes the air.

“Good” he breathes as Eren intertwines their fingers together. The weight and warmth of his hands offers Levi a comfort he hasn’t experienced in a while. Another piece of himself slides into place, satisfied with its new home. Eren nods in confirmation completely unaware of their abandoned friend group watching this cute ass moment.

“Eren. Your family.” God he wants to ask but every single person they came with has their eyes on him. Does his father collect omegas? Will he? If he agrees to mate with him, what does that mean for him? Will he have to abandon his work? His apartment? His friends? He won’t accept him if that's the case. Eren and his prettty blue green eyes can go fuck himself. 

Before another word can be said the elevator closest to Rico’s desk dings and out steps an exhausted looking man. It’s not easy to tell this is Eren’s father. The first clue he receives is Hanji’s excited whine. The second is the eyes. The same teal eyes shine behind the rimless glasses he wears. The only difference are the crow's feet and the color having dulled by age and overwork.

It’s then that Levi realizes no one has said a word since he stepped off the elevator. The pack had been chatting mindlessly the whole time but now he’s sure Yankee Doodle could casually stroll into the room, drop his feather and it’d sound like a grenade went off. Levi tries to scent the air to gage Grisha’s emotions thinking he’s missing something but the boy’s father is a medical professional and heavy duty 12 hour suppressants are mandatory for people in his position.

“How many times has it been this month Eren?” Are the first words out his mouth, dripping with disappointment.

Eren tries to stand tall. He really does but can’t gather the courage he had previously. He meekly replies “Five sir.”

Grisha removes his glasses and rubs at the corners of his eyes. A trademark “sick of your shit” parental move. “Five. Five times I’ve had to come down to look you over. Five times I’ve had to call your mother and tell her you’re here again.” At this Eren flinches. A mama’s boy apparently. Levi himself is a mama’s boy and can’t imagine what it’d be like for his mother to get five calls that he's been in the hospital that month.

“I understand sir.”

“I know you understand son. You know I’m not angry with you but you can’t keep taking advantage of your status. Pureblood or—”

“DAD!” Levi can practically feel the panic in Eren’s scent. It’s flees out of his body, clawing at his nose and tongue, reaches every corner of the room in a mad gesture to overwhelm the news he just learned. The word echoes in his mind for a moment before the weight of it settles.

Pureblood.

Ah. Now he gets it. His mate can heal from cuts in bruises in minutes. It explains why his mate smells so good, so strong. It explains why the others chose him to lead. It explains the recent suppressant breakthrough as well. Levi can smell Eren, on his skin and by his side but he is not at all affected by his pheromones. He’s been cognizant and himself all this time.

Now he knows his mate is a pureblood Alpha and that changes everything. Levi’s omega roars in pride. It’s rolls around in his skull, mewls wild and wanton, wants to rubs his scent over this Alpha. Wants to mate, be breed and claimed and marked and fucking hell. Levi is not a slave to his omega. Not ever. But he can feel his scent shift from content to lusty. He tries to stamp down the urge, tries to talk his omega down from the sudden heat but it's too late already. He’s lost control of it like some newly presented pimply faced garbage disposal. He’s weak in all his places and steps away from Eren to avoid worsening the incoming shit show. 

Sudden heats are not his thing.

His scent blasts the surrounding area. Wave after wave of _take me mate me use me_ crash into everyone in the immediate area. The strength of the desire so crippling Levi collapses to the floor unable to stand now that his entire body is vibrating with need. He immediately regrets opting for the low dose suppressants. The thought registers in his mind for a half second before he notices the moist feeling in his jeans. His very expensive Moschino jeans. Fuck his life.

Eren is barely in control. Levi locks eyes with him from the floor and sees the shudder travel through his. God he wants to fuck that fine ass alpha. He can see the desire reflect in Eren’s eyes as well. The gold flecks in his eyes expand and are swallowing the blue green. He’s panting hard and his scent is responding in kind. The want and power in his eyes seizes his throat and slams his eyes shut.

“Come back to me Levi.” Marco and Krista are kneeling next to him trying to get his attention. “Levi.” His eyes are so unfocused nothing in his vision is making sense. “Eyes on me. Can you focus on me?”

Everything sounds underwater. His heartbeat is pounding in his ears. He registers the excited shrill of Hanji’s voice and can see the blur of her body pushing Erwin away while talking quickly. They probably knows what set him off. He wishes he can see their face. They’re always been a comfort during his heats. He wishes it was them at his side instead. Their fried plantain scent would probably settle his heart rate.

There’s a tingling sensation in his scent glands and a sharp pain between his brows. He looks in the direction of Marco’s voice and nods weakly feeling like some kind of sex demon just crawled into his skin. He wants to climb Eren like a fucking tree. Wants to ride his Alpha until his legs shake. 

Oh how he _wants._

He hears his mother’s voice calling from the kitchen. _”Don’t forget your collar.”_ He stopped wearing one years ago. The memory reminds him of the ring on his mother's neck. He doesn’t want that. Not some Old Money Alpha that’ll bite his neck then throw him away like they did to her. His mother was “Jewel”, Nile Dawk’s most beautiful omega. Until she fell pregnant to her chosen mate. Until she was forcibly bitten by the Alpha that “owned” her and sent away to live on the streets. He does not want that for himself. His poor mother who had started into the eyes of suicide and depression long after he was born. 

He will not let some Alpha take him. Levi will not be used like they used his mother. Not without the truth. There is too much to know. Too much to say before he can hand himself over to his bronzed skinned alpha with lust layered eyes. 

“Good. Okay. You’re going into a Simmer. Do you know what a simmer is?” Levi has no idea what a simmer is. But if it makes him throw away his concerns about exhibitionism he thinks it might be a bad thing. He shakes his head accordingly.

“Okay. First, we’re gonna get you to a heat room.” He helps Levi stand with one arm around his back and the other on his waist. “Then in two days we’ll get you on stronger suppressants. For now, you’re going to get very hot. It'll be unbearable.” Beta orderlies arrive to help him to a wheelchair. “It’ll be painful. Like you’re on fire but it’ll go away on its own. Not completely but in two or three days, you’ll be fine.”

He loses his ability to concentrate. He can feel a fog building behind his eyes. A spiteful fever clamping down on his thought process, separating his mind from his senses. He doesn’t register Marco’s voice or the orderlies. He can't recall the path back to the ER. All he knows is that he’s very far from the alpha his omega is clamoring for.

Levi’s eyes are clouded. He can’t hear much of anything by the time they reach the scent proof room. All he can take note of his the smell of mate on his skin and the omegas by his side. He feels like he’s been slam dunked into a giant vat of water. His mind has been reduced to instinct as he calls for his alpha with his scent and his voice. Sharp omegan whines he’s never heard before leaving his mouth, they grow louder and more urgent the longer his alpha is away. His desperation evident by every pitch change. His calls grow higher and higher until he’s behind a reinforced door with Marco and the orderlies.

He feels like that one time Hamji put shrooms in his omelette. He hallucinated riding a horse to space and into the actual sun. He screamed so hard he puked but still. Better than this. He can feel ghost hands caressing places no one has ever touched him before. Can feel his erection throbbing in teasing hands that aren’t there. Lips he hasn’t become familiar with gently brush against his. It’s all he wants. What he needs. What his alpha can give him.

Soon as he knows he’s alone his whines become wails. Pleas for comfort, for the alpha to save him, his scent transforms into something distraught and neglected. His pitch unnatural for a man with his depth of voice. He's desperate for Eren, he can’t manage this without his mate but he’s not coming. A field of dead butterflies appears in his mind’s eye. Tears flow as his pheromone spike levels out. For a second, he can think clearly, breathe without the knives in his lungs. He can see and all that greets him is a single cot like bed, a desk landen with caffeine free drinks, and a mini fridge, surely stocked with more fluids and fruits with high water content. 

_Alpha is not coming._

The rejection rises in his throat and breaks off a final pitiful whine. The Alpha doesn’t want him. Alpha is strong and powerful and would tear apart anyone in his path to reach his omega. Why isn’t his alpha here? Why did his alpha leave him?

 _His?_

Not anymore. Alpha has rejected him. He is not pleasing to Alpha. He is unsuitable. 

The metaphorical vat of water transforms into a frying pan of hot oil. It feels like preheat but worse. Hotter. His skin is boiling hot, cramps seize the muscles in his legs, crotch and abs. His fingers clench the blankets beneath him. The air in his lungs too hot to breathe. It burns on the way in, burns on the way out. The panic from earlier multiplies and clutches his throat tight cutting off all potential for calm. It aches in his throat, his chest, his heart. The tears flow freely behind the airtight door. 

_He doesn’t want him. He doesn’t want him. He doesn’t._


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did very little to this chapter tbh. This is where my writer's rust fell away and things started making sense again.

Levi is done. He doesn’t want to deal with this shit anymore. He wants to go home and pretend he never met his mate.

Actually, he wants to punch his mate in the face. Then he wants to go home. When he gets home he’s going to bathe in ice water. Then he’s going to fly to Alaska and go spelunking. In the nude. He’s uncomfortably hot like Lousisanna muggy, with his shirt sticking to his skin and mosquitos buzzing around. His sweat and the mist make the room humid and nasty. It’s been two days of mist and heat and handjobs and he wants to go home. He wants to be dry and blast the AC because apparently this is a lasting condition. 

The Simmer is his body in a constant state of preparedness to mate. Side effects include a leaking ass with the smallest scent of his omega’s preferred alpha, nausea, heightened fertility, vomiting, a leaking ass that might as well be diarrhea, heightened mating instincts, a “glow” to appear more attractive to his omega’s preferred alpha, pit stains because his body is running a fever that would give normal humans brain damage, accelerated healing, perfect skin, a sharper scent that smells foul to everyone that isn’t his omega’s preferred alpha and heavy duty suppressants.

Suppressants in pill form to be taken every 12 hours and 30 minutes before going out in public to dampen his scent because he smells like microwaved garbage juice to everyone but pack and mate and people shouldn’t have to suffer because of him. Emergency suppressants in needle form to prevent sudden heats. Most likely to happen if the asshole alpha gets too handsy (not fucking likely, Levi thinks.) A dozen green ones for omegas and two orange ones for alphas, epipens for mating instincts. He’s okay with thinking he’s so hot he’ll send his alpha into a rut without actually trying. Levi tries to think of the visual hot and not the literal pot of simmering water his skin has become.

It’s day three of his hospital stay and he wants to go home. Right fucking now. These are heat rooms, where omegas undergo heats, and the sheets and gowns are uncomfortable as fuck. With the Jaegers being a rich as fuck pureblood family they wouldn’t cheap on good shit for their omega facilities. Maybe a lack of omegas in the family has led to this oversight. Either way he’s going to be chewing out his eventual father-in-law as soon as he’s out this scratchy prison.

Eventual. Levi is on the fence about that. He’s not sure if he wants this just as much as his omega does. He understands they’re fated mates. Perfect for each other, yes but is his desire for his mate solely biological? Some compelling brain chemistry that makes him crave his presence? Cause that’s what he’s suffering from, chemically induced self-inflicted torture. Levi isn’t the type to make decisions off feelings that don’t involve his gut. His gut is telling him he needs space. He doesn’t want to run from his mate but he needs adequate time to digest what his life will become. He needs time to ask his questions and get honest answers. He can’t even control his heats anymore according to Marco. Not until he’s fucked and marked. 

The door is pried open by his favorite two people. Ever. Aside from his mom of course. “Hey Levi? How are you feeling? Grisha said you’re to be discharged soon.” Marco’s angelic voice and Krista’s angelic smile. The true balm in Gilead if it were to ever exist. Their scents combined reminded him of the potpourri his mother would stir up with her gentle fingers after a long day. Marco places a gentle hand on his forehead and he closes his eyes at the contact.

With their arrival he realizes two things. The first that he’s been zoning out staring at the ceiling for nearly three hours. Which isn’t surprising, lethargy and depression are typical side effects of unsuccessful heats. The second, he really wants French fries.

“I want French fries,” even more interesting than that “and a hug.” God, he wants to stab himself with a dull fork. He’s been spending way too much time listening to his omega. He’s all mushy inside like he’s newly presented. He feels scrubbed raw. 

Krista giggles and sits beside him on the bed. She lays across his torso and squeezes him with her adorable little tiny arms and smiles softly. “We’ll get you those fries. Want a McFlurry too?”

An eager ‘fuck yes’ pours from his lips before he has any hope to stop it. When’s the last time he had fries and a McFlurry? Getting old fucks up everything. They both laugh softly at his exclamation and agree that yeah, they can use a McFlurry too.

Levi has come to adore these little balls of paradise. The past two days have been hell and Marco and Krista have been his constant companions. They told him stories about their friend’s pumpkin smashing tradition, Jean’s tagging arrest, and even Ymir’s best dares which resulted in Eren and/or Jean doing a number of embarrassing and potentially law breaking things.

He appreciates them for bearing with his harsh glares, harsher tongue, and general neediness in the past two days. Only Hanji has ever been immune to his worst and he treated these two so poorly. Even so, he gets his hug. Two hugs because both Marco and Krista are actual deities of kindness and compassion.

“Oh! We left your bag outside. Your friend, Hanji, they brought your softest pajamas and said they dusted your half of the apartment.”

“Oh fuck.”

Krista blinks confusion evident. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Levi sits up and stumbles to the door. “No. Hanji bought me my softest pajamas. That bitch.” He pulls his gym bag inside and yanks the zipper open. “That bitch.”

Marco and Krista watch with curious faces as Levi pulls out a blue silk shirt and pants set. Covered with rubber duckies. They giggle, first at the ridiculous clothing, then at Levi’s grimace, last at how ridiculous a grimacing Levi would look in the outfit. Marco, the sly little angel he is, takes a picture.

Levi pounces on him pushing him flat on the bed and straddles him reaching for the phone. He lifts to his knees in an attempt at towering over the much larger omega. “Delete it.” Levi growls at the grinning angel beneath him.

“No can do.”’ He leans up and whispers, “My Cloud auto syncs.” Marco smile sweetly at him. Levi takes it as a threat it is and makes note to never do embarrassing shit with him around.  
He looks to Krista for support just to see that she's recording.

“Your kidding, right?” Unbelievable. “You film everything?”

She nods and smiles. “Basically yes. You’re our newest omega. Everyone wants to know everything about you. Some of us just want to know what you’re like. Mikasa wants to interrogate you and Annie feels left out.”

He sighs, defeated. “Fine.” Levi lets Marco go and flops back onto the bed. “Show Hanji or Eren and I’ll kill you both myself.”

“Thankfully, you won’t have to wear those. Eren’s dad and Armin bought you something to wear after you’re discharged. Armin says it’s a gift from your alpha.” Marco unties the knot in the previously ignored bag. “Just a heads up, Eren is a very practical gift kind of guy unless you specify you want something. Armin says its a track suit.”

His omega perks up at the gift. The rejection from days before is a soft spot for him still. He retreats to the en-suite to dress himself. His arms and legs are shaky. He steps softly as if he’s not putting all his weight on his loose limbs. The after effects still shake his core. The rejection, and the mess that is his hormones, makes him sink down on the door and hide his face away. 

He spent a significant amount of his stay crying. Rejected. Unwanted. Unsure. If he chose Eren immediately he’d be in bed with his Alpha, begging to be carried to the bath and fed. Eren would leave him with a searing kiss and wide grin. Their mating marks would sting the further Eren was. If he 

Levi loves the heather grey suit and the cotton shirt is so soft he wishes he could buy toilet paper that felt like this. He dresses and slips his feet into the world's most comfortable shoes ever and purrs a little at the sensation of being warm and dry and favored. 

“I’m dehydrated. Let’s go.” Dehydrated despite the over abundance of fruit juices, sparkling waters, and ionized infusions replenished every 12 hours. The omegas make their way to the exit where Grisha is waiting for them with paperwork, meds and a grin.

“Levi. It’s good to see you lucid. You’ve got quite a mouth on you when you’re out of it from what the orderlies say.” Grisha greets him a smile playing on his lips as he speaks.

“Your sheets are shit and those hospital gowns are like scrubbing my ass with a stainless steel brush. You’re rich as fuck. Fix it.”

The Alpha is taken aback, surprised by how candid the little omega is and that this is the person he’ll welcome in his family. Its pleasant and he thinks if Levi is like this all the time, Eren will enjoy marital life. “I’ll be sure to speak with the staff in charge of the heat rooms.” He rubs his neck and chuckles nervously. Like Eren, Levi thinks. “That aside, I pulled a few strings to have your daily and emergency suppressants filled. I also made a call and had your birth control re-issued. Your previous cycle was most likely thrown off so you’ll have to start anew.” Grisha pats his pants pockets trying to think of something he forgot. “That’s about it. Rico should have everything you need to be discharged.”

Levi nods one last time. “Thank you Dr. Jaeger. Have a good day.” With that he walks to reception, signs the necessary forms and leaves. He’s calm, considering how his body has decided to betray him and change overnight. Most of all he’s relieved to be out of the hospital.

Until Hanji suffocates him in their arms wailing about missing their sweetie pie and how boring it is to drink with Erwin. After deafening him with their shrieks and squeals the invasive questions start.

“Angel, Blondie, they’ll take me home. Thanks for coming. Really.” The softness of his voice is surprising even to him. “We’ll do fries some other time.” Levi retrieves his phone from his bag, gets both of their numbers, exchanges goodbyes and leaves with his bestie. Before they’ve got out of earshot the barrage comes.

“How was your Simmer? Is it just like a heat? How was the pain? On a scale from 1-10? Broken nose or knee to the balls? What was your peak temperature? Any brain damage? Were you catatonic the whole time? Did you masturbate? How often in a 24 hour period? Did Eren visit?”

Before that Levi has been ignoring the crazy doctor’s questions but at the mention of his soulmate he pauses. Stumbles really. It stings even though it doesn’t make sense. He wanted the Alpha to come, break down the door and make it all feel better. His omega encourages the thought. Wants to lay itself down beneath that green gold gaze and submit entirely. 

Levi Ackerman does not. Levi Ackerman thinks banging your soulmate on day one is bad form and doesn’t make for a healthy relationship and incites misunderstandings. Human society and instinct never coincide. Not really. It's hard to consolidate the two sides of his mind. The part that with expectation and the other 

“No.”

“No I can’t have a sperm sample?”

“What the everlasting fuck.” Levi started the day ready to get the fuck out the hospital and enjoy the sunshine. Now he wants to go back just to avoid his lunatic of a friend.

“No, Eren didn’t visit?”

“No.” Dejection, longing and confusion seeps into his scent but never shows on his face. Never in his voice. “He didn’t. Not that he could. Apparently I sent the brat into a rut and he fought with the other alpha.”

“Ooooo I love a good alpha fight. Which one did your macho mate beat up?”

“The one with that weird haircut. Marco’s alpha. Broke his nose and body slammed him trying to get into the heat room.” He power walks through the parking lot to escape their shit. They always drag him into some gossip fest but he hasn’t had enough wine to deal with these feelings. Eyes flitting back and forth looking for Hanji’s shit colored Durango Levi fails to watch how their eyes light up with the knowledge. “He didn’t come back after that. Just dropped these clothes off. Thank fuck because I would’ve had to kill you and everyone that saw me in those hideous things you call pajamas.”

“You miss your alpha huh?”

“Where’d you get that from me insulting your shitty fashion sense?” As always Levi’s face is unreadable to most but not to this idiot who calls themselves his best friend. It took a while but they learned just like Erwin did, like Eren will.

“I can see it in your eyes! You miiiisss him. You wanna kiiiisss - OW LEVI!”

His trademark smirk adorns his face yet again at another well placed kick to the shin. Judging by the volume of Hanji’s shout he’ll bet ten bucks that he hit the bruise from Saturday.

“Give me details Levi!” They shout as they round the car and climb in. Levi is neatly stacking the papers in the passenger seat grumbling about how she manages to get anything done with how unorganized she is.

“I felt like I was transported to hell and Satan gave me a full body massage with his tongue.”

“Did he at least rim you good?”

Levi can’t hold back the bark of laughter. It’s something he would say. “Of course. Got my balls nice and wet too.”

Hanji’s cackle isn’t worth the joke but he’s glad he feels like himself somewhat. Her scent invites normalcy he hasn’t experienced in the past three days. Being alone in that room, delirious and horny, unsettled him more he’d like to acknowledge. He’s thankful he didn’t have any panic attacks or nightmares. He’s even grateful to his omega for not acting out. 

Levi tries to recall the last two days, unsuccessfully. Everything he can remember is hazy, sticky and unpleasant. He makes a note to buy Marco and Krista something soft for patiently dealing with his bullshit. Maybe they should have an outing. He hasn’t been out with another omega since Isabel and Farlan moved to Vegas. He can go to that bedding store he saw on Saturday. Hanji and Erwin teased him relentlessly for staring too hard. It’ll be nice to indulge without being flanked by a weirdo and an asshole. 

They make it to the apartment without incident. If without incident means Levi cursing out only two shitty drivers, some dumbass that ran across the road, Hanji mewling at kittens in a box left in the parking garage and Levi kicking them again because they’re just so fucking loud about everything.

Levi throws the door open to and the relief is palpable. Literally. The scent of tranquility that he emits is so strong Hanji can taste the sewer water on her tongue. They gripe about Levi’s temporary scent and don’t bother to hide how temporary they think it is. His scent has comforted them on more than one night while struggling through exams, neglectful parents, and coming outs.

Hanji’s melancholy is quickly dashed away since they’ve never encountered a simmering omega. Getting a pureblood alpha and an unmated omega in the same room that desire each other is hard enough. If there’s no chemistry, if one of them finds the other’s scent repulsive the omega wouldn’t pass the pre-heat stage. They wouldn’t make their hosts suffer if there wasn’t a chance. Hanji wants to study him, ask him a thousand questions, get an oil sample from his scent glands, maybe a blood sample as well but they won’t. Not yet anyways. Levi may smell different but he’s still easy to read.

The omega fills his electric kettle for tea while ignoring the eyes boring holes in his back. He knows they have questions about his… condition. They’ll wait until he has his tea then ask their most important question first. It’s the least they can do.

The silence is thick and not very silent at all. He can hear the questions flitting through Hanji’s mind. Levi takes this time to bring back up his walls and prepare for the deflections and mini-argument he knows is coming. The kettle beeps and he sighs knowing he’s bought enough time. He doesn’t want to do this now but they’re concerned about him and won’t leave.

He lingers a bit above his steeping tea taking a few deep breaths before he turns to confront his friend. He crosses his legs and arms and leans against the counter top, body and face guarded. Despite his closed off poise, this is his invitation. “Spit it out shitty glasses.”

With an unusually serious tone they ask “Will you mate him? I know you just met and you’ve been through something difficult but…” 

“I don’t know. I have questions too. If he or his dad is like Dawk I won’t.” He’s firm in his decision and he knows Hanji won’t deny him the right to turn away anyone that reminds him of Nile Dawk.

Hanji counters, “Shorty, I get it. Your _mother_ had an awful experience with an alpha You can’t let that determine _your_ future.Your little puppy darling isn’t some self entitled asshole that ruins omegas.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you. I’ve been in their group chat and can verify what happened to your mother will never happen to you.” Levi opens his mouth to argue but they keep going. “He is the only Alpha you’re compatible with. Your omega wants him so badly you smell like actual garbage. Even if you found someone else, they wouldn’t be a match anymore. I’ve never even heard of an omega reacting so strongly to a pureblood before.” The lose steam and whisper, “I heard you wailing for him. Do you know what that did to me? To Erwin? To Eren?”

“You heard?” Levi glowers in frustration. He never so much as yelped before his episode at the hospital. He remembers vaguely how desperately he was calling for the Alpha. He folds his arms to his chest tighter. He was hoping they’d forget considering he hasn’t cried as an omega since sophomore year of college.

“We all did. It broke Erwin’s gay little heart. I had to punch him to stop him from fighting off Eren and scenting you himself. And yes, I know he lends you scent patches for your heats.” Fuck. “I don’t know why you two insist on hiding things from me. I live here. He doesn’t.” 

“Don’t-” Levi starts embarrassed and annoyed. His heats have been more and more difficult with age. Going unmated for so long made them more painful and going at it solo was less effective. The growing toy collection in his armoire can contest to that but scent patches. Scent patches are the cool drink of homemade lemonade on a hot August day during the peak of global warming.

Hanji waves their hands interrupting the storm brewing on his face and in his scent. “I won’t tell. Not a word to Erwin or Eren but you have to do yourself a favor and let your little Alpha darling help you.” Hanji stands to pat themselves off and grab the Cliff bars from the cabinet. They place a hand on his shoulder to offer Levi the comfort he won't ask for. “Another year or so and you’ll start getting sick.” Their eyes are solemn for their next statement. “A few more years and you’ll body will do you the favor and stop sending you into heats altogether. All that pretty skin and silky smooth hair and poreless skin. Gone. I wonder if you’ll get skin tags.”

Levi lets loose another heavy sigh with a grimace. “Gross.”

“Take care of yourself Levi. That includes getting dicked down regularly before your offspring literally turn to stones.” They grab the messenger bag they carry everywhere. “Last thing, here’s Eren’s number.” An innocent looking card is placed on the counter. “Rest for today. Orient yourself. Drink a shitton of tea. Whatever. Tomorrow you call him or I’m telling Erwin you want him to cook for you.”

Levi visibly cringes at the thought of eating Erwin’s food. “Why?” It’s painful sounding question. His mouth salivates from nausea just thinking about it. “You know his food tastes like shit. He knows his food tastes like shit.”

“That’s the point little Levi! I’ve gotta go back to work I didn’t tell my dear Moby I’d be gone for so long.” They slam the door behind them leaving Levi with a massive migraine, sweaty pits and a card with his mate’s number.

“Ah shit.” He overstepped the tea. It’ll taste like burned leaves and uncomfortable conversations past and future. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He yanks it out hoping it’s someone he can curse at. Cursing out people always makes him feel better. Instead, it’s a reminder that he needs to write another 5 pages. Something he disciplines himself to do everyday. 

Something he hasn’t done for three days and doesn’t intend to do today. Fuck deadlines.


	5. You get a Mate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some instinct stuff because I need it. Aren't agressive Alphas delish?

If Jean told him that he’d be rutting into his numb left hand through a seven day rut, Eren would have laughed in his horseface. Insulted said horseface, dodged a half-hearted punch, and blame the entire squabble on Jean after Mikasa delivered one of her scathing glares in their direction.

If Armin told Eren he’d spend $250 on a ‘I’m sorry I body slammed you’ Game of Thrones DVD set for Jean, he’d tilt his head like a confused pup, throw an arm around his shoulders and laugh wholeheartedly. Eren would noogie afterwards because Armin is so incredibly adorable when he says ridiculous shit. He’d never apologize to Jean. He’d also probably trip over something while running away because Armin bites sometimes and he’s not scared of breaking skin.

If anyone, told him he’d meet his destined mate on a Saturday morning while out buying shoes with extra grip soles, he’d punch them out. _Anyone_ , doesn’t matter. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Thomas, Hannes, that weird cashier that always asks him invasive questions, doesn’t matter who. Because he was one of few Purebloods in his region and no one in his family ever had a destined mate.

Thankfully, no one asked even though he did meet his destined mate on a Saturday morning while out buying shoes with extra grip soles. He had a mate, pureblood and all. 

When Eren presented, he hoped and wished and prayed the Goddesses would bless him with a mate. As far as Eren and Grisha knew the remaining purebloods in Shiganshina of his father’s generation didn’t have fated mates. Grisha Jaeger, Rod Reiss and Kotori Ackerman all took human spouses like the first Alpha. His father explained that it was the first alpha’s duty to have as many offspring as possible to ensure the spread of his genetic mutation.

The planet suffered from pollution due to commercialism and blatant disregard for humanity itself. The consequences weren’t realized until the decline began. Human women and men were not as fertile. Miscarriages were more frequent than births and stillbirths became the rule rather than the exception. A worsening condition for decades until the first Alpha began to reproduce.

Otto Müeller was more than promiscuous in his younger years and had 22 children before 28. The fertility crisis then was at its peak. Women were mostly barren and men were largely sterile. 

Instinctively, second gendered beings were cautioned against reproducing with others by smell alone, all to avoid genetic depression. It took 14 generations of alpha/human and omega/human couplings before the goddesses stuck her nose in it and blessed secondary gender beings with mates. The Jaegers, Ackermans and Reiss were the last ones in, what was Wurzburg, to not have found their mates. 

Accepting that reality did not make their lives any easier. Especially after watching their friends couple up over and over. Jean and Reiner had a long stream of compatible mates as soon as they presented. Krista watched with sad eyes as Jean dated omega after omega. She wished she found someone to be hers alone. She told Eren she’d wait as long as she had to. “There has to be someone out there or else … gods Eren. I feel so empty. This space has to be for someone else.”

Eren agreed with the sentiment. Crippling loneliness and longing took a toll on him too. Long before he presented his father would often sneak off to the basement late at night, help himself to a glass of bourbon and tell his son stories. Stories about how he wished to know what it was like to have an omega. To smell a mate in heat or full of pups. To not have to buy lube. To not have to play guessing games with his partners needs or feelings.

Grisha wanted nothing more than to bond and be bonded. He waited 31 years to find a mate, any mate. Grisha believed there was someone out there for him. Eventually he succumbed to the urging to love and be loved in return. When he met Carla, a quick witted bar owner, he decided not to wait any longer. He loved her and she loved him. It was all he wanted, never what he needed.

Grisha moped sometimes but Rod outright complained. He hated his bitch wife. After 14 years of marriage she decided to leave him. She was the opposite of Carla. Where Eren’s mother did everything possible to sate her husband’s instincts, Krista’s mother refused them altogether. Rod wasn’t allowed to knot her, to scent mark her, to press his weight on her. He was forced to perform like a human to keep his wife comfortable. Not that she was afraid, no. She gave him an ultimatum and he did his absolute best to suppress his instinct to appease her. 

A 12 year old boy needed the fine details of his friend’s dad’s sex life. He got them anyway because he was the only male pureblood around and Rod called them “lessons.” He would have to deal with a human eventually. One that wasn’t compatible with the most basic and feral part of himself. The parts that roared and surged and writhed inside him. “You’ll understand after you present” Rod told him. He did.

Meeting his mate was definitely Top Five Best Days Ever. He couldn’t stop himself from taking off at the slightest hint of the greatest thing he ever scented. He’d never smelled anything like it and he spent his early college years scenting everything and everyone. Mint, lavender, and welcome so full of desire and belonging and excitement his heart swelled until he was afraid it couldn’t be contained. Eren could tell his omega, _his omega_ wanted him but not nearly as much as he craved his mate. When he made it to the street where his mate stood, he groaned and blinked away the water in his eyes. 

His mate was a vision in monochrome. Pale, god so pale, with hair darker than vantablack that shined all the same. His black pants and grey t-shirt were sinfully snug, the combat boots he wore were testament to how perfect he already was.

He could not wait for his mate to step on him. He silently prayed his mate was into that.

Every warm, caring emotion inside him rushed up at once. He was in awe, in love probably, and desperate to have that magnificent creature in his arms. His other half right across the street. He couldn’t help but get lost in his wildest dreams. He’d experience the intimacy of a bond, of seeing his omega carry pups. He’d have his own biological children. He can to get lost to his instincts for once. He could stop taking the suppressants his father made. He watched Krista and Mikasa bloom when they found their mates. He wanted that happiness and wonder for himself. He could have it. It was right across the street. It was getting closer and so was the car and oh. 

Sure getting hit by a car wasn’t on his to do list but that just made his mate come to him. Eren was ecstatic grinning at his other half even though he called him stupid. He’d take insults all day if it meant he could look into those eyes that actually shifted color depending on his emotions. Eren’s eyes were glued on his mate even after Mikasa and Armin did their little check up.

It didn’t register that he was hit by an actual car until he was in Bert’s van. With his mate in his lap he could feel the stinging bruise on his upper thigh. Along with the plush comfort that was Levi’s marvelous ass. Bad Eren. Not gonna think about those things while pestering him with questions. He wasn’t some horny teenager. He felt like one but he would not act like one. 

He couldn’t wait to tell his dad. His father had lectured him about staying single, never dating, never even trying to find a glimpse of love he could’ve easily attained in college. He didn’t want his son suffer like he had, but Eren felt that same emptiness Krista did. Then Krista found Ymir in freshman year and Mikasa found Annie at a boxing tournament. They told him they weren’t so empty anymore. Something inside him just knew. His alpha just knew, turned it’s head away from anyone that expressed interest in him, refused to let him get it up for one night stands, even made his ruts easier so he wouldn’t feel pressured to seek out a mate. His dynamic refused everyone and so did he.

He was excited to introduce Levi to his father. To tell his father ‘don’t worry dad. I’ll be happy. I have my omega. I’ve got what I need.’ The circumstances of introducing his mate to his parents were unfortunate. He did get hit by a car and his mother, being the soft hearted gem she is, was a worrywart like none other. Her humanity often could not grasp how men like Grisha and Eren could walk away from potentially fatal accidents. 

Mikasa left Grisha to deal with his wife’s fretting. An earful from Carla Jaeger was enough to upset his father and so all possibility of introducing his mate with a skip and a smile went down the drain. Instead his father dropped the P-bomb and it all went to shit.

Thankfully, that wasn’t the first time an omega had to suffer from an instinctual drive to mate with someone of his status. When he first presented his father had to formulate suppressants just for him because half his high school cowed the other half was sent into a weak preheat phase. It took weeks for him to return. Eren thought he could handle it. He did it before. He could do it again. 

He could not.

Eren had no idea how difficult it would be for himself until the full brunt of Levi’s seduction slapped him. In the time it took the omega to drop to his knees, he shot hard in his pants. His eyesight blurred from how quickly his blood shit shout. It took every modicum of control to not destroy the beta orderlies that were approaching his mate.

Eren couldn't will away his erection if Shadis was in the room wearing a flag as a thong and making suggestive noises while teasing his nipples. Not he imagined that before. Stupid fucking Jean and his stupid fucking terrifyingly realistic artwork.

The image could’ve helped in this situation. Except Eren was so painfully turned on his vision went dark while his alpha responded in kind to the omega’s offer. His scent manipulated itself into appreciation, acceptance and violent lust. He could only see static during the transition. The overwhelming ‘yes’ in his bones tensed every muscle and another piece of his sanity shook loose. He craved Levi so badly he teeth ached. He wanted to bite into him ruthlessly. Kiss him bloody and ruin him for everyone else.

Eren was absolutely numb to the reactions of others. He vaguely registered an unfamiliar Alphan protective scent rise and Reiner warning that Alpha to not do anything hasty. If the Alpha wished to challenge him, he would fail. Eren had a divine claim to the panting mess on the floor and anyone that stood between him and his omega would not get off with a warning growl. They would be grateful to be in an ER already. They would need its services if it came to blows. 

Before the alpha took a single step toward his omega, he locked eyes with Levi and scented the air once more. He was ready to mate and mark him if his omega was willing. The heat rooms had everything he needed to successfully bond and beta orderlies would take care of the rest. He dreamt of it differently, of course but his omega was calling him, whining for him, craving him. He’d do anything to soothe the ache in his mate and reaffirm their destiny together as one. But to his surprise, Levi was not on board with being fucked senseless by a man he’s known for a few hours.

Yes, there was arousal but apprehension and defiance. The omega would not be taken, would not submit to Eren. His pheromones indicated today would not be that day and Eren stood dumbfounded and painfully aroused. His mate was rejecting him. A trace amount of denial spread into his domineering scent. Eren tried to understand. He wanted the raven to consent. Wanted his omega to tell him he was ready. That he could take him. That he was willing. The singular ounce of control Eren had left existed because his Alpha wasn’t some rapist bastard. His mate wasn’t ready. He needed to comfort his omega, make him talk. Convince him with words and his scent and long, filthy kisses. He would not have his mate reject him if something could be done about it. 

Jean and Reiner both had an arm looped Eren’s preventing his ability to get the answers he needed. They didn’t fear that he’d attack Levi, oh no. He would never. He was more likely to attack every Alpha and Beta in the room instead. Not with the way he smelled. Eren was not a monster, not a rapist, not one of those Alpha’s that abused his status. He would not force himself on any omega, his or otherwise. 

Still, it took an impressive amount everything from Eren not to press his weight on the omega and demand the answers he grew increasingly desperate for. He spent his entire life aching for a mate, aching for a match, a partner. He belonged to the omega and the omega was his in return. For what reason… Why would he hold back? Can’t his omega smell the pain his restraint cost the both of them? What reason was there to hold back? 

He watched his omega be rushed away by two orderlies and two others whose scent he recognized. It wasn’t until his mate didn’t even bother to look back that the full brunt of the rejection hit him. Instinct urged hiM to give chase, to push and take what he wants. He would fight it to not make his omega hate him. The rejection fed his desire to fight, to establish control over the other Alphas in his pack. His dominance temporarily challenged by his personal will to not be a piece of shit and by his mate’s small trembling figure being escorted away from him. They were taking him. 

_Taking our mate._

“Mate is safe” the _from me_ went unspoken. His voice turned gravel and ground against sandpaper with extraordinary restraint. Rough with the need to lash out and break bones. He could not take his mate. He would take blood in exchange. He would take pain and the cries of those that dare to challenge him instead. He would take Alpha after Alpha until he was too exhausted to pursue his raven. 

He rounded on Jean first. Jean was quick, agile but sloppy and his footwork was spotty. Eren would have him on his back with his neck bared first. He stepped from his and Reiner’s grip quickly and whirled with a blow to the face, blocked. Reiner and Mikasa stepped to interfere but Jean raised a hand a fixed his face into a determined scowl. 

“C’mon Jaeger. You don’t want these problems.” Oh but he did. Very much. The rut was crawling up his spine, low and deadly. It did not care for threats. Nothing was a threat to him in this state, they were all an escape from the hollow growing in his chest. He would soothe it with violence instead of his mate’s ecstasy. 

Jean could subdue him on an average day but with the rut raging through the Alpha the best he could do is tire Eren out. The smell of defeat and hurt stank in his nose like a wildfire. He was not keen on pining Eren down while sporting an impressive tent. It was a thing of his nightmares. Fighting people with hard dicks or sans clothes was on his “never in life” list. 

The distraction of his worst dreams provided Eren ample enough time to take him by surprise. Jean was slammed on his back, he stared at the ceiling with unfocused eyes before Eren broke his nose in one clean strike. Jean lay there in stunned silence until an agonizing shout left him along with all the air in his chest. He could almost hear Annie’s dad giving him shit about not putting up a half decent fight. The fight in him died as Levi’s wails began. Each one calling the Alpha towering above his friend, golden eyes bright and demanding flesh in payment for the emptiness seeping into his pores.

Eren’s alpha was disappointed. It wanted more. It wanted to rend bone and fist bruises into skin. The rut had him half mad with violence. Competition so easily defeated was not worth the attention. Levi’s omegan whines called his rut, it rose up in answer and Eren took a backseat as it whirled on Reiner then Erwin and barked once.

_I am coming omega._

“Submit.” He demanded from the Alphas that haven’t fled from the overpowering nature of his rut. Instead, Reiner took a step forward, tilted his neck in submission but held eye contact with him. He knew his place but still dared to stare Eren down. Scent suppressants were pumped into the air, an attempt to calm the other more susceptible dynamics in the ER. It did nothing to ease the might of the pureblood’s rage. Reiner would not dart his eyes away. The second he began to straighten up he would be put in his place.

He would make the Alpha submit to him. Bare his neck. Break the staring contest. Piss his pants. Acknowledge he was not good enough for his omega. He would make him bow on his knees and beg for his life. Then he would follow his omega. Tear down the halls after him. Follow his scent. Follows his heartrending wails. Break everyone that stands in his way. He would. When he found him, he’d soothe his worry, get his answers and then he’d devour him. He would taste his lips, his neck, his sweat and slick. He would draw every sweet cry from his precious Levi. He would litter that pure white skin with bites and marks until there was no part of him unclaimed. He’d bare his neck for his mate. Let the lithe little thing sink his teeth into him too. Eren would allow this because nothing and no one would make him happier.

Before he could face off with Erwin or Reiner, he was shot twice. Both rounds fired from the tranquilizer dart gun in Grisha’s hand. He took a tentative step towards his father and was promptly tackled by Reiner.

Weak-kneed and eyes wet with frustration Eren tried to wrestle Reiner off him. The longer he struggled, the more languid his movements became until he was completely sedated. He snarled and growled and threatened everyone in the area. His scent promised he have revenge, bloody and lethal. He would make them bleed. Make them kneel then rip out their throats. 

His last threads of consciousness granted him his father’s face hovering above him. Concerned and apologetic.


	6. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren touches himself. Father son Locker room talk. Good Parent Grisha Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to think of these groupchat names. Forever.

When Eren came to he was tucked away in his sheets.

He was also throbbing in his pants and topless. Not that missing the clothes were of any concern. He had returned home many a night without some piece of his wardrobe. What was concerning was the fabric in his hand that screamed omega. He had Levi’s shirt and it was so much more important than any of the things he could’ve prioritized upon waking. A single sniff of it brought attention back to the urgent matter between his legs and goddammit he didn’t want to cold shower it away.

The smell of Levi in heat yanked him from his sedated state. His omega begging to be mated, slicking for him, calling for him, submitting to him. The imagery had Eren flipping on his stomach and rutting into the mattress wildly. He growled and repositioned the pillow under his chest. Turned it to mimic Levi’s small tight self under him and rutted into his sheets. He pressed the shirt to his nose, stuffed the collar in his mouth. His tongue lapped at the damp spots from Levi’s oils. He almost felt like his mate was under him clawing his back, keening in his ear, begging for more, soaking his sheets with slick and precome and tears.

Gods.

Eren wanted him. Wanted his little omega beneath him, pressed to the bed under his weight, safe, and mewling on his cock. Eyes locked on his. Wanted him to spew nonsense about how good Eren was, how full he felt, begging for his knot. Wanted Levi to pull his hair, bite him and scream when he hit his prostate. Scream louder and louder and louder until his voice broke, until he choked on his desire. Wanted his scent to flare up in warning and fear because he was losing his goddamn mind with his alpha inside him. Eren wanted to slow down, reassure his mate. Tell him it was okay. He’d take him there. Tell him to let go. To trust him. Alpha has him. Levi would trust him. He’d tell him to go again. To start over. To claim him thoroughly. And Eren would. He’d bite him. Mark him. Fuck him. Breed him. Ruin him. Eren gasped at the vision of Levi's legs spread, hole stretched over his thickening knot. Eren came quick and hard. In his pants. Grinding into his sheets like a noob.

It was sticky, hot and nasty and he was so unsatisfied. He needed Levi. The potency of the want in his bones had him on edge. Needed to do something. He leapt off the bed and paced. He wanted to break things. Wanted to fuck things. He paused and cocked his head to the side. Hands patted at his body in a miniature evaluation.

Fever? Check.  
Swollen scent glands? Yes.  
A gross but impressive amount of cum sliding down his leg? Check.  
Fuck instincts? Check.  
Fight instincts? Meh. Not so much. More fuck than fight.

Oh. “Ohhhh.”

He was in a rut. A for real rut rut. Nothing like what he dealt with in high school. His Alpha took the kid gloves off. Probably as some form of punishment for not taking the omega he had right in front of him. He hadn’t experienced a rut in years. What did he do during his last real rut. Jack off a ton? Gripe and moan probably.

Well. There were worse ways to spend his time. He made his way to the shower ignoring the gross squelching sound his boxers made and consequently forgetting he had semen sliding down his leg. Onto his foot. So of course he nearly broke his neck soon as he walked into the en-suite.

He pumped his fist in victory of not falling for the third time that day and stripped for a warm shower and sleep. He wasn’t going anywhere for the next few days. He’d have to let Hannes know he’d be out and have someone to cover his shifts. He made a list of things to do in his head while checking temperature before flicking the latch to turn the shower head on. Eren squeaked and shoved himself into the wall furthest from the frigid water to wait it out. After a through scrub and double checking that there was a mat in front of his tub, Eren threw on a pair of basketball shorts and dove headfirst into bed. Phone in hand and feet in the air with very important information to relay.

 **AlphAlpha:** So, today happened

 **Mikachu:** Eren. Are you alright? Dad had to pump you twice.

 **PopeyeStuntDouble:** Duuuuuude Jean’s NOSE

 **AlphAlpha:** Im fine. Just in rut. Wheres Marco?

 **BoJack:** FUCKING Jaeger

 **PopeyeStuntDouble:** Duuude. You ATE it! Sasha recorded the whole thing!

 **AlphAlpha:** This is why I’m your alpha ponyboy but if it makes you feel better. I’m sorry. Krista in the chat?

 **BoJack:** Apologize in cash asshole

 **Mikachu:** Krista is covering your shift. You need anything? I can swing by in a couple hours

 **MuscleMan:** Yo Eren! You got your omega’s shirt? Took it off Marco so you had something to help w the rut

 **AlphAlpha:** Ilysm Reiner. You’re my best friend now. Can you get some jerky Mika?

 **BoJack:** Probably coated in jizz by now

 **MuscleMan:** Don’t say that. Armin will get jealous lol

 **Mikachu:** And cheesecake?

 **AlphAlpha:** Get strawberry. The good stuff with the preserves on the side. Where IS MarCO?

 **PopeyeStuntDouble:** He’s putting ice on Jean’s shoulder cause you sumo’d him

 **HumanCas:** Hey Eren :) Levi was fine when I left. A little disoriented but doing okay. He has your shirt so he’ll be alright. Just, give it time to pass.

 **AlphAlpha:** Marco, you gem. Is there anything I can do for him? You’ll visit him for me, right? Bring him new shirts and whatever he wants?

 **HumanCas:** Of course! The sprinklers will soak that shirt soon. He’ll need new clothes when he gets out. Something soft and warm. We asked his friend to bring him things but I don’t think Hanji is very practical

 **Mikachu:** Don’t give him anything with your rut scent on it. Dad says he might have to make him suppressants like our old ones

Eren tuned out the conversation at that point. Anything not about Levi was worthless chatter. His omega needed clothes. New and unfamiliar instincts rose up inside him. He wanted to buy Levi a new wardrobe. Wanted to buy him a house with a walk-in rotating closet to store his new wardrobe. Wanted to wrap the house in gaudy red ribbons and present it to his mate all because he didn’t have something to wear on his way home from the hospital. 

Naturally, he could do no such thing. A house would be too much too soon, so he did what any self-respecting 20-something would do when they needed to buy a gift.

He googled it.

Unsurprisingly, there were a number of shops that specialize in clothes, blankets, shoes and more for omegas before, during, and after their heats. By the time he found a site with decent masculine post-heat clothing another wave of arousal was building in his core.

Eren struggled to stamp down the lust coursing through his groin. His eyes were crossing and he began panting with the sheer force of this ridiculous rut. He had to utilize his time wisely now. Levi needed clothes. The alpha could have something bought and shipped today. Something luxurious and pleasing to his mate. Not that he knew what would please him. Levi looked like the rough type but by the way he curled around him and purred in his ear showed he was gooey in the middle.

Thinking about how close his mate was the day before had him hard and twitching again. His neglected erection was aching in all the bad ways which spiked his aggression which led to his gripping his dick so hard he whined at the pain. Armin’s voice chiding him for his lack of common sense echoed through his mind.

“Yes. Yes I know Armin. Don’t squeeze my dick off.” Eren mumbled to no one. Just groping himself through his green and black lumberjack boxers had him shivering. The desire to fuck into his fist under it was red and rough was maddening. Any other day he could draw out the pleasure. Edge himself until his cock was oversensitive and leaking precome like a faucet.

Today, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to. He knew from Jean’s vivid descriptions that Alpha ruts had cooling periods like omega heats. Those break times would gradually decrease in length and frequency until the rut/heat climaxed. With this knowledge Eren decided to indulge in a luxurious handjob. Still at his computer desk Eren spun around in his chair trying to remember where he put his fleshlight.

His parents splurged on a large King sized bed as soon as Eren hit his last growth spurt. He was all legs afterwards and complained of swollen feet because they would hang off the bed every night. The dark oak frame and matching nightstand were complemented by forest green sheets and an equally appealing wallpaper. Under the bed was space for storage, where he typically kept his lube and toys.

In his closet, on the shelf and under an empty shoe box was a discreet container with three essential items: a barely used bottle of lube, his 5-speed fleshlight, and a relatively new pack of wipes.

Rampant arousal slammed into him then and he could do absolutely nothing to control it. He shuffled to his bed with his cock hard and eyes woozy. He flopped onto his back and shoved a hand into his shorts without preamble. It was hot to the touch, blood pulsed up and down his length and the few tentative strokes he allowed himself did nothing to soothe the lust coursing through his blood.

His scent glands ached now that they know the feel of his mate’s oils on his. Eren didn't want to overpower the smell on Levi’s tee shirt but couldn’t help himself as he rubbed it on his neck, nuzzled it and idly fisted himself. He wanted to take his time but the rut took no prisoners. He’d cum quick and hard and nasty, he preferred it that way. After violating Levi’s tee he fumbled his toy and the lube. There was no time to pretend to be patient or graceful when he squirted an obscene amount of lube directly into the fleshlight and shoved his cock in.

Eren was already on the edge. He’d been on the edge since he woke up sweating and rutting into the sheets to visions of Levi’s absolute subservience. He planted his feet and grabbed the fleshlight with both hands and groaned not only at the sensation but of the image of Levi riding him.

Levi taking him like the perfect little omega he is. Levi straddling his face and crying on his alphas tongue. Eren wanted to eat him out until his neck is covered in slick and sweat. Wanted to drown in it. Wanted to mark himself with the smell of Levi’s cum. He fucked into the silicone toy and it’s wet but not hot. Not hot like how Levi’s scent makes him. Not hot like his tight walls will be.

He stopped pretending to be quiet at the thought of fingering Levi open. Slowly. One finger at a time. Then having him slowly lower himself on his cock. Eren’s hips stalled and slowed in tandem with his fantasy. He pulled out of the toy until only the tip of his cock remained and dragged it down so painstakingly slow he gasped and shuddered in response. He teased himself again and again with the pace he set until he caved and bucked into it.

Both hands squeezed around the tube as his cock disappeared into it. His arms and abs flex as he became the epitome of just how aggressive an Alpha is during a rut. He fucked into it savagely. Thick forearms holding the toy just above his cock. The veins in each arm pronounced and his legs steady as he pounded the toy slipping into his fantasies, disregarding the squeak of his mattress.

Eren flicked the power on and the pulse of the fleshlight around his cock had him whimpering. It’s too good. So tight it overwhelmed him.

A painful nudge it all it took to draw attention to a knot forming at the base of his erection. His first. Jean told him how sensitive his knot is. Like “smoking crack in HEAVEN” was the exact wording of the text. He paused to stroke it with one hand fingertips just barely brushing against the swollen flesh, the stimulation made him arch off the bed.

He did it again with more pressure and the debauched moan he released was loud enough to alert his mom if she was home. It was heaven and just a single thought of how he could feel like this buried in his omega during his heat was enough to send him careening over the edge.

He orgasmed hard enough for his eyes to cross. His leg twitched repeatedly with the sheer force of his it. He had never drained himself like it before. He was weak with exhaustion. Limbs too heavy to move. His fingers were locked around his flashlight, he barely had enough energy to uncurl him. He passed out from the exhaustion of dual orgasms before he could clean himself up 

^^^^^

The next time Eren woke it was to the sound of his father retching.

He may of passed out with a fleshlight full of come on his cock and it may or may not have rolled off his soft length in his sleep and leaked everywhere. He tried, in vain, to cover himself but his blankets were mostly on the floor. Considering most of his spunk had dried sitting up or bending forward would have resulted in crunching and flaking. Bad idea all around. 0/10.

“Mikasa brought cheesecake, jerky and...toy cleaner? Son, I’m curious about why she knows you’d be doing…” Grisha rests his hip on one of the bed posters and vaguely waves his hand in the direction of his sons poorly concealed genitals.

“Dad.” Eren would have rather been eaten by a kraken that took teeny tiny bites than explain to his father why Mikasa knows he has a fleshlight.

“Look son, you have an omega now so you can’t mess around with alphas. I know you and Mikasa are close–“ Grisha intentionally avoided eye contact with his son as he turned on his Lecture Mode™️.

“Dad no.”

“And I understand that sometimes you need relief from your urges–”

“Dad please shut up.”

Grisha sighed, one for the record books. “I’m just saying. You have a responsibility to that omega. Do right by him. Don’t let your past be the thing that holds you back from the present and future.”

Eren rubbed his face vigorously. “We got drunk and I lost a bet. Jean dared me to buy one of these from a sex shop. I did.”

“A drunken bet? That’s it? Mikasa didn’t gift you one?” How his dad knew about the Pride fleshlight (and matching prostate massager) Mikasa gave him was strange but then again there’s nothing in that house his dad didn’t know about.

“We don’t talk about that one. Actually, we don’t talk about this one either.” Eren said, living up to the like father like son bit by vaguely gesturing to the hidden fleshlight that completely slid off. “Why are you here?”

Grisha chuckled at his son’s unconscious antics. “Playing delivery boy, Mikasa dropped this off at the porch and took off.” His father set the bag on his bed and grabbed a blanket to preserve his boy’s modesty. “Also, your mother phoned me about disturbing sounds from your bedroom. This is one hell of a rut, huh?”

“Okay. I’m telling you this because you’re my doctor. Not my father. Do the doctor mode thing.” Grisha was already familiar with his body language as a professional but to entertain his ridiculous son he pantomimed putting on a stethoscope and tucked his hands in his pockets.

“Okay. So. I popped a knot.”

“Well son. Sorry, hold on.” Grisha cleared his throat to assume his doctor voice and got down to business. “Well Mr. Jaeger. It is common for male alphas to produce knots during ruts. Especially after they’ve come into contact with their mate’s omega oils. Considering your reaction to his pheromones at the hospital, I’m sure you’ll be producing knots for every ejaculation from here on out. Now, according to your history, you’ve never seen your knot before, yes?”

“No, Dr. Jaeger. This was my first.”

“Alright. Would you mind telling me how many times you’ve masturbated in the past twenty-four hours?”

“Four times.”

“What? Eren really? Carla said she heard you twice.” Grisha blinked rapidly and scrunched up his nose. “You need to change your sheets.”

Eren shrugged at the blatant “gross” on his dad’s face. “Mans gotta do what a mans gotta do.”

“You don’t gotta touch yourself that often. Please tell me you use lube. Do you need chafing cream?”

“What!? Just get out.” Eren jumped up to grab a pillow and throw it at his dad. “Of course I use lube! Jesus Dad!”

In his rage he hadn’t noticed the sheets had fallen away and left him bare to the world. “Jesus _Eren_! Look at that thing! Like father like son, eh?”

“MOM!” Eren scrambled to cover himself up. He did not need the image of his dad’s dick in his mind. It came, unbidden, anyway. ”MOM!”

Grisha backed up to the door, hands raised defensively. “Hey! Hey! Don’t call your mother up here. She’ll be traumatized.”

“MOM COME GET YOUR HUSBAND!” He chucked a pillow at his dad’s head but missed by a mile. By the time he finished the sentence Grisha was already down the hall shouting at his wife.

“Honey! We’re gonna have grandkids on the first go! The kid makes enough spunk to get a whale pregnant!”

Eren quickly slammed his door closed and panted. Gods, his father was inappropriate outside of Doctor Mode but he was right. A change of sheets was long overdue.

After a quick shower and throwing on something appropriate. Eren decided to remove his crunchy sheets. While pulling on the comforter a knock came. “Yeah?”

“Put some clothes on. I forgot to check you over. Doctor Mode on.” Came the muffled reply.

Eren had already dressed in slate grey joggers and a white t-shirt. After letting his father know the “exam” began. The routine questions about his health were standard. His father asked about the first orgasm he experienced during his rut as he disinfected the puncture wounds from the tranquilizer. “Let me know if you don’t consistently produce knots. We may have to ask your mate to give us a sample of his oils to stabilize your rut.”

“How is he by the way? Marco didn’t go into detail.” Eren look up to make eye contact with his dad. Then shuffled a bit because he was half chub and could feel the next wave creeping on him.

“He’s fine. Perfectly secure in the heat rooms. Beta orderlies will check on him every 6 hours. Any of your omegas are welcome to visit. You know how the rooms operate.” Grisha walked to the door just before Eren opened his mouth again.

“I just wanna be sure. Oh. Can you do me a favor since I’m on lockdown?”

His dad rested a hip on the “What do you need? Make it quick I can smell you getting riled up.”

“I want to get Levi a velour tracksuit. I don’t know from where but he needs to have it when he’s released. Can you take Armin to get it? He’d know all about the omega stores.”

Eren nodded knowing Armin will get the job done. His dad was hopeless when it came to clothes shopping. “Of course son. I already know a place we can go.”

“It has to be grey, the lightest grey possible.” Eren couldn’t imagine Levi in charcoal grey. It wasn’t the right kind of dark for his mate.

“Grey?”

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together and turned up his lips. He didn’t really have a reason why it had to be grey. It just did. “Did you see him? Black hair, black clothes? Shit kicker boots? He’ll love it.”


	7. Levi Fucking Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the changes I made to this chapter are plot related. Like all of them. So when you're reading and you're like "Oh hey this chapter is so different now" please understand its because I had no clue wtf I was doing.

Eren spends the rest of that day and the next viciously jerking it. He's sure his palm will be completely exfoliated before the rut ends. He does eventually text his father for more lube and at some point he gives up on changing the sheets (again). The recovery period between his orgasms are unnaturally short and his knots are unpredictable like his father warned him about. His knots, when they form, are too sensitive to derive any pleasure from since the third one. If he has to stand after an orgasm, he has to hold his dick by the foreskin like a sad balloon animal because any kind of friction is painfully stabby. 

In short his dick aches, his sheets are filthy, he’s almost out of lube and he’s still so very unsatisfied. All he can think of is Levi in his arms, saturated with his scent, a few bite marks on his neck, hole full of his cum. 

At the moment, Eren is trying to gear up enough arm strength for the next wave of his rut. He thinks he’ll have to put his fleshlight between the box spring and mattress or just rut himself into oblivion because he’s too exhausted and he doesn’t lift enough for this shit. 

Instead of situating himself for another wonderous fisting, his phone buzzes, distracting him for his hazy arousal. 

^^^^^

Inhale. Exhale. 

Repeat. 

“You don’t want to ride him into the fucking sunset. It’s just the hormones talking. You don’t have knees like Megan Thee Stallion. You wouldn’t make it to the fucking sunset.”

Everything in him wants to reach out to his Alpha, buy a house on the West End, get married and have a dozen babies. So many babies with pretty green eyes and toothless smiles. 

His omega writhes inside and so does Levi on his king size platform bed. His attempt at taking a nap to clear his mind has become an exercise in self control. Sleep eludes him after his entire day of lazing around but the warm arousal pooling in his stomach is enough. Neither does the feeling of ‘wrongness’ creeping through his senses. His bed is not his alphas. There’s no trace of him in the entire condo. Not in his sheets, not on his skin. His clothes aren’t in the closet. There is no second toothbrush. No marks. No bond. He feels empty. The dull throb on Friday was barely a distraction but now that hole is filled with longing, desire and an aching need to submit to his alpha and be devoured. 

_We are ready_

“I don’t know who the fuck _we_ is but you don’t have a corporeal body, omega. We is me and we are not ready.” 

He can’t hand his entire life over to some 20-something that probably speaks meme and can’t tie a Windsor knot. He won’t disappoint his mother and become some mewling omega quiet and submissive to some rich bastard of an Alpha. His life wouldn’t be his anymore. His mother did not raise him that way.

His life would not be his anymore. He’d be bound to follow the will of his alpha for all his life. Eren could want to have children right away and in a year’s time, Levi would be in bed, with a babe or two latched to his nipple. 

Eren could want to spend all the wealth Levi has amassed since he was 22 and there would be nothing to do but stand by his side and watch. Because an Alpha’s decision is final and he would decide all Levi would do with his life as soon as Eren’s marks are on his throat. 

Eren would become the key figure in his life. His lead and his tether. There would be nothing to hide from him. No lie he can tell. Everything he is will be laid bare. He would have no say so. In anything and it’s the thought that he already controls his heats and will control much more that makes goosebumps rise on his skin. 

His mother had warned him. “Keep something of yourself for yourself, mon petit oiseau. Do not surrender it all to your mate. No matter how lovely it feels.”

Levi throws off his sheets and starts to pace. He’s been resting long enough. He can’t sit still any longer. Can’t calm himself even after nearly a half gallon of chamomile tea. Can’t fucking write either. _A soulmate._ A fated mate. His mother had one of those. 

He was never occupied with the concept of finding his mate like others. He lived his life according to his desires and if the goddesses wanted to blow a suitable partner his way, he wouldn’t change himself for them. It wasn’t out of stubbornness or a desire to rebel. It was self preservation. He watched his mother lose her autonomy because of her asshole mate and struggle all her life for it.

This isn’t what he wanted when he agreed to go shopping with the idiots. Why couldn’t his mate be someone simple? A regular Alpha with a regular family history? With a regular job? Why couldn’t his Alpha be a phlebotomist? Or a tax attorney? Or electrician or something? 

He doesn’t want to deal with life-altering shit like this.

Doesn’t want to deal with his backlog. Doesn’t want to check his emails. Or Erwin’s texts. Or Hanji’s and Marco’s. Doesn’t want to acknowledge the pathetic progress he’s made on the 20 pages he needs to write. Doesn’t want to call his Alpha. Knows he has to lest he be subjected to Erwin’s cooking or, even worse, Hanji’s. 

Levi has been marching back and forth glaring in the general direction of his front sitting room. Incessantly pacing. Suppose he were to pick up that awfully tempting sheet of paper? Send a text to his Alpha? What harm could come from it? What could go wrong? It’s not like he’s baring his throat and spreading his legs with relatively polite words of greeting.

He stops in front of a full body gilded mirror and points to himself. Yeah, he knows it’s a meme but it’s still an effective pose. 

“You’re Levi fucking Ackerman. The New York Times bestseller. Three time Pulitzer nominee. You drink Hennessy from the bottle. You’re rich, sexy as fuck and you have a better ass than Captain America after leg day. When did you become an indecisive twink on the casting couch?”

With that awkward yet motivating pep talk over Levi snatches up his phone and stomps his way to the front room. Determination and badassery flowing through his veins. His scent transforming into some bold and demanding, smelling like stagnant pool water to anyone that isn’t pack and Eren. 

Fuck a text. 

Fuck all that passive aggressive bullshit. 

Levi’s got fire in his veins. 

He dials the number because Half-Assed isn’t his middle name. It’s “I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck.” 

Levi I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck Ackerman makes phone calls. 

“Hello.”

_Oh shit._

Levi did not expect Eren to sound like he does porn for giggles. Gods. He wants to hear him moan his name. He pulls his phone from his face and mumbles quietly, “Get it together Levi.”

“Eren. It’s Levi.”

The glory of the heavens surely exists in Eren’s vocal cords because the blissful sigh of “Levi” that comes over the phone must belong to a singular god. No one has ever said his name this way. It’s so fucking pure. Not even his mother sounds so pleased when he calls. He nearly apologizes for making Eren wait for him. He feels like shit for not calling sooner because all his anxiety-riddled sheet wrestling wouldn't have happened. 

“God Levi. It’s so _good_ to hear from you.”

Eren is the devil. The groan of his name has his blood fleeing south. He‘s half chub from a guttural utterance. Hes _perspiring_. Levi doesn’t know what to say at this point. He’d just been tossed from heaven and dragged in a flaming pit of hell. Dragged across hot coals by demons and forced to present his holes to Satan himself. The reaction to his mate’s little noises is immediate. The tell tale _schlick schlick schlick_ in the background can only mean one thing. If he knew him any better he’d be all for phone sex. He’d been down for finger blasting himself in any position Eren would like but he called to say hello. Throw in a potential ‘How are you’ possibly set up a date in a week.

“Levi?” 

He hangs up. Nope. Not today. He tried. He sends a screenshot to Erwin as proof with the threat to kill his annoying ass parakeet if he brings any of his “Rachel Ray rejects” to his home. 

He pointedly ignores any subsequent buzzing of his phone to sequester himself in his office to Facebook stalk his new mate for something to beat off to. 

An hour later and Levi is still scrolling through Eren’s Instagram. Ass and abs and nipple piercings for everyone to see and he cannot stop staring. Every now and then the truth of his possession of this incredibly attractive man settles between his ribs. 

He’s being sucked in and swept away by green and blue eyes and holy shit he hasn’t told Isabel. His vicious little sister is going to gut him. 

She’s going to kill him. She’ll going to go to jail for murder. They’ll find his body in a ditch 40 years from now in some vacant lot they want to build an apartment complex in. Levi shoots up and practically sprints to the kitchen. Maybe he’ll get to her before Hanji. Hopefully, Hanji has been too consumed with the whole pureblood/Levi’s mate/simmer thing to remember he has a sister and that she must be informed immediately about everything. 

There’s two missed calls and nine texts from an unsaved number. Eren most likely. Nearly thirty texts from Hanji (most of which are screenshots from twitter. The only significant one was about wearing a collar again) Four from Erwin congratulating him and checking in. 

Fourteen from Isabel. Many bad words and oddly specific threats. Two of those messages involve “happy for you” and “Congrats bro!”. She’s probably buying enough acid to dissolve his body. He regrets writing that scene in painstaking detail. 

**Farlan:** Our flight lands at 11 tomorrow night. Hanji said she’ll pick us up. Don’t call if you don’t want to hear her bitching. See you!

Levi knows he fucked. He won’t catch up on his work and forget being alive at the end of the week. He’s for sure going to die. Between this mate shit, this increased temperature simmer shit, global warming making August the hottest month of the year, and a looming deadline he’s sure he won’t make it to forty. 

A shower would do him good. A shower, then a bath, then two fingers of whiskey to relax and a shot of tequila to endure the bullshit. If Isabel is coming he’ll need more wine, Tostitos, nacho cheese dip, chocolate pretzels and a lemon cake from Braus.

A shower and a completely legal amount of alcohol later, Levi is sitting in the back of his beta driven Uber cursing Hanji’s existence and checking his texts. She told Isabel everything while he was in the hospital. The only reason his old friends aren’t there now is because Farlan didn’t want to use bereavement to get PTO despite Hanji telling him he could use “death of his brother-in-law’s virginity” as a valid excuse. That bitch. 

Levi gives his driver a curt thank you as he climbs out of the car only to instantly regret being so distracted. His scent canceling face masks are back home and the smell of existence has turned the niggling throb in the back of his head into a full blown sinus headache. Watering eyes included. Fuck Unmated Sensitivity. 

He jogs into Superstore the insanely bright blue and white worsening his plight. He makes a beeline to the aisle dedicated to scent masking products. He doesn’t care about security as he tears open a box of generic masks and shoves it over his ears. He shuts his eyes and takes a few solid deep breaths to calm his gag reflex. Before he can compose himself completely a vaguely familiar voice calls his name.

Surprise. Surprise. 

“Levi? You alright there?” Jean and Connie his memory supplies him. 

Levi blinks away the water in his eyes from his sudden migraine and taps his nose. A look of understanding passes over Jean’s face but Connie is an idiot so he asks. “Nose goes?” He’s so confused and the cute kind of dumb like when a dog has to pee and slams into the glass door in a rush. 

Jean slaps him in the back of his head. “Unmated Sensitivity numbnuts.” Jean turns back to Levi eyes all soft and concerned. His alpha pheromones gradually growing stronger, part soothing part protecting. He has a mate and is pack so he doesn’t smell like hot dog water. Just warmth. If warmth had a smell. Like a blanket fresh out the dryer. Jean smells like clean linen and Levi thinks this pack might be perfect. 

He is a little uncomfortable being put in this situation. He didn’t expect to see any of them until he decided to meet Erem like an adult. It’s like they’re some kind of plot device in his own fucked up story. Still, he’s grateful that the alpha is there. This means he doesn’t have to carry his groceries.

“Are you two busy?” A shake from Connie. A shrug from Jean. “Help me get some shit. My sister is visiting.”

“Oh sure man! Let me get Sash and we’ll help you out.”

^^^^^

If Levi didn’t have a headache when he got to the store. He definitely has one now. Sasha talks a lot. Not as fast as Hanji and the subjects are all different foods so it’s relatively easy to follow. She bounces around the store adding things to the basket Connie carries until he can’t carry anymore and runs for a cart. She has a surprisingly good eye for ingredients and even helps Levi improve upon some recipes. She admits, bashfully, that her parents own a bakery and that she works at Sina’s on the weekends as a line cook. It suits her scent, something like banana nut muffins but sweeter. 

Jean lingers in the background inserting himself when he deems necessary. Protective of Levi like how he thinks Eren would be. He places himself between the omega and various bodies the entire time. People that bump into him are met with a dirty look from all four individuals. They scurry away from his amber glare and Levi’s stench. 

He’s arrogant like a newly presented Alpha but it’s not a trait of his dynamic. If it was, his friends would be pissed but Levi can tell from the way he interacts with Sasha and Connie that’s he’s always been that way. Snarky and witty in a way Levi can appreciate without coming off like he’s trying too hard. It’s annoying but refreshing. Hanji is batshit crazy and Erwin is ridiculously humble. Alphas that act like Alphas are easy to deal with. Easiest when they’re willing to do all the heavy lifting and stop randoms from touching him. 

Connie interrupts everything. He has a comment for most things. A joke for everything else. Sasha is so used to being interrupted by Connie the conversation is seamless. They’re mates but they act like twins when they get started. Even their scents are practically twinning. Connie smelling more like powdered sugar than muffin. A testament to how long they’ve been together. Levi wonders if they’re true mates. There’s much debate about whether or not betas have true mates. Alphas want themselves to be so special that fate can only shine on them or some other dumbass ego inflating bullshit. If there were a case for betas and true mates it’s these two. They finish each other’s sentences and Connie laughs at all of Sasha’s jokes. Sasha almost blows boogers out her nose at more than one of Connie’s. They are the literal definition of “perfect for each other.” It's disgusting.

“So it’s just you three? Where’s Marco?” 

“Why is that all you and your dumbass Alpha care about? My mate is covering Eren’s shift by the way. Inconsiderate asshole.” Jean pouts and it’s kind of adorable how he can go from growling at an Alpha for trying to scent his friend’s omega to throwing a fit because he misses his mate. 

“He has a job?” Levi isn’t surprised but rich kids usually coast off their parents. Especially rich alphas. “Is he alright?”

“He’s doing his residency.” then “He’s in a rut.” Sasha and Connie both answer him at the same time. 

“Still? It’s been three days.” Confusion evident in his voice. Heats and ruts are typically one or two days, rarely more. The body can only produce so much slick and semen before severe dehydration takes the fun out of it.

“Jaeger’s never had a real rut. He had the one when he presented but yeah. He’s been suppressing for what…”

“Like, eight years.” Connie offers. “His dad made him these crazy suppressants because he kept setting off omegas.”

That would explain..a lot. Well the whole phone call fiasco makes more sense now. 

“Residency? He’s in med school?” 

“Jaeger a people doctor? No way in hell. ”

“No Mr. Mate dude. Eren’s a groomer.” 

“He’s a vet!” Sasha defends. 

“His badge literally says _groomer._ ” Jean bites back. His mate is an animal person. Levi’s little nougaty center melts. “He busted his ass in the large dog bath the day before you met. Idiot didn’t have grip on his shoes while washing animals. The rest of your life will be stained by his lack of common sense.”

“Anyway! What do you need after this Levi?” Sasha is bent over the cart fishing for Levi’s pickles. Well Hanji’s pickles. “I’ve got to head over to the shop in 30.” 

“I need a cake, multiple cakes, from Braus for Iz. Sweets to calm the demon inside her.” Levi mumbles checking his cart and the list on his phone. “Yeah. That’s everything.” The silence from the group is unsettling. He glances up to see Sasha vibrating. 

“From Braus?” The pitch of her voice is concerning. Levi tries to make eye contact with Jean, who is very interested in a can of minestrone soup, and takes a cautious step back. He knows that look. That ‘I’m gonna shit myself or burst’ thing Hanji does when she has gossip Levi can’t resist. 

He nods slowly and adds a soft “Yes.” 

She explodes in a burst of “Oh em gee! That’s my parents shop! Can I bake it for you! I really don’t want to go today! It’d be totally cool to hang out with our new omega instead! Can we do it at your place? What kind of cakes do you need? Do you have all the ingredients? What about baking pans? Can I use your kitchen? That’ll be awesome! And I can bake an extra.

Levi’s face normally is very inexpressive. He has maybe five public faces: bitch face, bitchier face, murder face, smug smirk, and ‘are you dumb.’ Aside from that he’s a tragically blank canvas. If he needs an expression not listed above he lets his threaded eyebrows do the talking. 

So it comes as a surprise that his face is doing something entirely new. Something akin to wonder. Something bright and happy. He’s… smiling. His eyebrows lift and his eyes widen and they’re stuck there. He’s standing in front of Sasha Braus. 

Sasha fucking Braus.

Sasha fucking Braus is pack. 

Hanji is going to lose her shit. 

“Get everything you need for strawberry cheesecake, rum cake and the lemon cake shit with the drizzle. Two strawberry cheesecakes. And three dozen sugar cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s actual middle name is Michelle just because teapotscandal and XanderB wrote that hilarious scene in _Love Like Ours._
> 
> This chapter almost went a lot of ways but I’m content with how this ended up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: thenudescientist  
> twitter: nudescientist
> 
> Lets be friends!


End file.
